Peter & Jenny
by Kiyoi
Summary: Peter & Jenny sont ensembles sur l'île et passent leur temps à se disputer! Une nouvelle ennemie arrive, voici comme ils ont fait connaissance! [Deuxième Partie: Un nouveau capitaine pour le Galion Noir: Miranda Johns]
1. I: Peter Pan au féminin: Jenny Jacks

**_Titre :_****_ Peter Pan (sans blague ! ^^) Première partie : Peter Pan au féminin Jenny Jacks._**

****

**_Auteur : _****_Môaaaaaa !! ^^ La folle échappée de l'asile psychiatrique ! _**

****

**_Genre :_****_ huuuuuuuuuuuuum chai pô trop_**

****

**_Couples :_****_ Ha ah !! Je vous le dirais pas !!! Surprise._**

****

**_Disclamer :_****_ Les persos sont à Mr Barrie (ou Wendy ^^) sauf Jenny, Moira, Mr Wilson qui sont rien qu'à môa ! ^^_**

****

**_Note d'avant lecture :_****_ Je vous préviens : Premièrement il y a de grosses sonneries dans ce texte pas tout le temps mais…_**

****

**_Deuxièmement, Arwen ici présente, squatte les chapitres ! ^^_**

****

**_Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dis ! ^^_**

****

**_Bonne lecture._**__

_« Mais je ne pouvais revoir Peter car : Tout les enfants grandissent, sauf un. »_

Wendy sursauta. Un frisson l'avait réveillé. Elle tourna son regard vers la fenêtre… ouverte.

Elle se leva, et alla la fermer.

Puis, prit par un élan de fatigue, elle se rendormit.

***

Peter vola doucement vers la fenêtre du 14.

Wendy était dans la nursery.

* Maintenant lançons un regard furtif dans le futur. Tiens, voilà Wendy qui est dans la nursery. *

La fenêtre était verrouillée.

_* La fenêtre est fermée._

_- JE L'OUVRIRAI !!! *_

La fenêtre était barrée.

_* Il y a des barreaux à la fenêtre *_

Peter hurla le nom de Wendy.

_* JE L'APPELLERAI EN HURLANT!!!_

_-Elle ne t'entend pas. *_

Rien. Aucune réponse. Il frappa de toutes ses forces sur la fenêtre.

_* NON !!!_

_-Elle ne te voit pas._

_-WENDY !!! *_

« Wendy !!! C'est moi, Peter ! »

_* Oh ! Mais je vois quelqu'un d'autre à ta place…*_

Quelqu'un entra dans la nursery.

_* Ca s'appelle… un MARI !!! *_

Ce quelqu'un embrassa Wendy qui se réveilla.

_* Qu'as-tu à lui offrir ? Tu n'es qu'un petit garçon !*_

'Non…' 

_* Elle préfère grandir que de rester avec toi ! *_

Wendy était une grande personne à présent.

Peter laissa pour la première fois - à ce que je puis croire – libre cours à ses larmes. Il était empli de rage, de terreur mais surtout, de douleur.

« WENDY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

***

Wendy sursauta.

« Que se passa-t-il ma chérie ? demanda Mr Wilson, son mari

-Rien. J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un hurler mon nom. J'ai dû rêver.

-Probablement… Ouvrons la fenêtre ou la petite va mourir de chaud.

-Oui… Bien sûr…

Sur ce, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et alla se coucher, dans sa chambre cette fois-ci.

'Ai-je vraiment rêver… ?' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Big Ben annonça Minuit.

Peter se faufila à travers les étoiles.

« Fais attention à toi Peter !! Reviens vite… » cria l'une d'elle à son attention (Sans blague)

Ne comprenant pas l'avertissement, celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil avant de piquer droit vers le n° 14 où la fenêtre de la nursery était ouverte.

Il entra.

« Wendy ? »

Rien.

« Wendy ?! »

Toujours rien.

Envahie par le désespoir, Peter se laissa tomber au sol pour pleurer.

_* Pourquoi pleures-tu petit garçon ?_

_-Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_-Toi d'abord._

_-Wendy Moira Angela Darling._

_-Peter… Pan._

_-Ou habites-tu ?_

_-La deuxième à droite, puis tout droit vers le matin !_

_-C'est ce qu'on écrit sur tes lettres ?_

_-Je ne reçois pas de lettres !_

_-Ta mère doit bien en recevoir !_

_-J'ai pas de mère._

_-C'est pour ça que tu pleurais !_

_-Je pleurais pas pour une mère ! C'est juste que mon ombre ne veut pas se recoller ! Et d'abord, je pleurais pas !!_

_-Je peux te la recoudre si tu veux… *_

« Pourquoi pleures-tu petit garçon ? »

La voix qui posa cette question le fit sursauter alors qu'il était plonger dans ses souvenirs. Il sursauta si violemment, qu'il rebondit jusqu'au plafond, s'offrant une belle bosse au passage. (^^)

Finalement, il redescendit, et fit une révérence à la propriétaire de la voix.

Une petite jeune fille émergea du lit et lui retourna sa courbette d'un geste gracieux.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Tiens ! Un petit air de déjà vu ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?

« Ton nom d'abord.

-Moira ! lança la petite d'un ton fier

-C'est tout ?

-Non, dit Moira d'une vois agacée, je suis Moira Adélaïde Wendy Wilson (Cherchez pas c'est la tête !! ^^ ) Et toi ?

-Peter.

-C'est tout ? ironisa-t-elle

-Non, c'est Peter Pan.

-C'est plutôt court.

-Et alors ? Je m'en fiche de toute manière…

-Si tu le dis… Pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

-Parce que l'on m'a oublié. Et d'ailleurs, je ne pleurais pas !

-Bien sûr… Qui t'as oubli ?

-Wendy. »

Moira marqua un temps de surprise.

« Maman ? »

Peter recula, horrifié. Ainsi elle était…

« Tu es sa fille ?

-Oui. Et je sais que maman n'oublie jamais rien. Elle peut ranger certaines choses, mais pas les oublier.

-Où les range-t-elle ?

-Dans un tiroir.

-Lequel ?! Il y a tellement de tiroirs…

-Je ne sais pas. Elle m'a toujours dit, _« Dans le tiroir où il y a une ombre, son ombre… »_ Je n'ai pas trop saisi, mais…

Hélas, Peter ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car il s'était précipité dans le corridor où se trouvait la commode où jadis son ombre et Clochette furent enfermées. Il l'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur il y avait :

  -Un gland.

  -Une aiguille.

  -Des branchages séchés.

  -Un crochet. (o_O)

  -Une liasse de feuilles, où des mots étaient tracés d'une écriture fine et serrée.

  -Une fleur fanée dans un récipient en verre. (Vous mélangez le tout et vous avez quoi ? Le Pays Imaginaire !! ^^)

Peter regarda tout cela avec émotion. 

Le Gland. Il était troué. Son baiser.

Les branchages. Ceux qui avaient jadis ornés sa chemise de nuit (à Wendy) lors de son voyage au Pays Imaginaire.

Le crochet. Peter rit. Même pas besoin de savoir d'où il venait. (Elle l'a eut comment ? o_O)

La liasse de… Une liasse de papier ?! Peter la parcouru sans comprendre les écritures (il sait pas lire pour les incultes !), mais, il tomba alors sur plusieurs représentations de sa personne qui le fit sourire.

Une larme de joie coula lentement sur sa joue. Il n'eut aucun geste pour l'essuyer.

Le fleur. Une variété qui ne poussait qu'au Pays Imaginaire.

Ainsi…

« Elle t'a pas oubli ! J'avais raison. Que je suis habile ! »

Peter se retourna vers Moira.

*Que ce garçon est habile ! (Arwen : Ce que je peux aimer cette réplique…)(Bienvenue au Club ! ^^)

_-Et moi alors ! Je n'y suis pour rien ?_

-Juste un peu !

_-… Bonne nuit !*_

Il lui sourit. Elle fit de même.

Soudain, il y eut un fracas, et Wendy fit irruption dans le couloir.

« Peter !!! »

Elle se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Peter ferma les yeux.

Il était bien.

Tellement bien, qu'il en oublia de repartir…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Les étoiles hurlèrent leur désespoir.

Malgré leur avertissement, Peter s'était laisser prendre au piège des grandes personnes.

Ce fut que lorsqu'une fée eut la mauvaise (ou bonne cela dépend de quel point on se place) idée de passer, que les étoiles conçurent un plan en demandant l'aide de la fée pour trouver un nouveau Peter Pan. 

Mais pour cela, il leur fallait… un enfant qui refusait de grandir jusqu'à aller à s'enfuir de chez lui.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'elles trouvèrent au plein cœur de Londres dans une riche famille où tout qui s'y trouvait coûtait une petite fortune.

***

« Elle ira faire de grandes études à Boston !

-Elle ira bien sûr à Oxford !

-Non, à Cambridge !!!

-Elle sera une femme reconnu dans la bonne société anglaise !

-Bien sûr, puisqu'elle deviendra médecin !

-Non, je suis sûr qu'elle se mariera avec un…

-… Duc !!

-Voyons ma mie, vous allez trop loin ! Cette petite refuse de grandir !

-C'est scandaleux !

-Elle grandira quoi qu'il arrive et elle deviendra une grande personne respectée et riche ! J'ai dis ! »

Les voix s'éloignèrent. Sûrement pour aller au Grand Salon.

Jenny pleura.

'Je ne veux pas grandir !!! Pas… pour devenir une grande personne ! Non !! Je m'enfuirais s' il le faut. Loin de cette famille de pourri gâté, et autres idiots sans aucune considération pour autrui !'

Sur ces bonnes pensées, Jenny prit une manteau et descendit lentement en escaladant la façade du mur de dehors. Arrivée à moins d'un mètre du sol, elle sauta, et frissonna sous ce rude mois de Décembre où la neige tombait gentiment sur la ville de Londres.

Elle courut un moment, et, finalement, elle s'arrêta seulement lorsqu'elle arriva à Kensington Gardens.

Soudain elle entendit un petit bruit. Elle se retourna, croyant avoir été suivi et donc d'être contrainte à revenir chez elle pour devenir une grande personne. Mais, ce qu'elle vit fut tout autre chose : c 'était une petite boule de lumière. Enfin s'est ce qu'elle crut voir. En fait, c'était une fée. 

Jenny ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. 

Une fée ?! Mais alors cela voulait dire qu'elles existaient vraiment ! Que ce n'était pas un conte de paysans pour rendre idiot les enfants comme disait sa mère ! 

« Est-ce que je rêve ? »

La fée fit un petit bruit qu'elle comprit comme « non ».

Jenny ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

La petite créature lumineuse la couvrit de poussière de fée.

« Pourquoi me fais-tu ça Petite Fée ?

-Vole ! Vole ! crièrent les étoiles et la fée à l'unisson

-Comment ?

-Pensées joyeuse ! Il te faut des pensées joyeuses ! »

'Pensées joyeuses… La magie, les Pirates, les sirènes, les fées, les indiens, s'amuser et ne plus jamais grandir !!!!'

Sans s'en rendre compte, la petite fille s'était déjà élevée dans les airs. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle n'hésita pas, et elle suivit Petite Fée qui la conduisit directement au Pays Imaginaire alors que les étoiles fêtaient leur victoire.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jenny soupira d'aise.

Ce qu'il pouvait être moelleux ce nuage !

Elle venait à peine d'arriver.

Alors, elle entendit un effroyable craquement sonore.

Elle pencha la tête pour regarder la mer… qui était, en fait,  de la banquise.

Mais, la banquise était craquelée de toutes parts. 

« Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle inquiète à Petite Fée

-L'Ile revit !! » (Arwen : j'adore cette conception du film. L'île vit au gré des humeurs de Peter… ou plutôt de LA Peter…^______________________________^) (N/A :lol)

Jenny la regarda sans comprendre, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, car des hurlements se firent entendre. Un bateau de pirate, qui ayant été mal positionné lorsque la mer était gelée, se retrouva ballotté dans tous les sens quand la mer redevint à son état liquide.

Jenny explosa littéralement de rire à la vue des pirates à la mine déconfite qui apparemment, ne s'attendait pas à ce changement de temps.

Mais son rire s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit…

« Crochet !! » cria sa fée

Le Capitaine Jack Crochet venait en effet d'apparaître sur le pont. 

Malgré le fait que Peter et les autres l'aient vu se faire manger tout cru par le Crocodile à la pendule ( Arwen :Vieux poisson pourri !!! Bon à jeter !!!^__________^)(N/A :sans commentaire), il avait finalement réussi à s'en ressortir… vivant en tuant au passage la bête au tic tac ( Arwen : naaaaaaan…zlaimait bien moi !!! Qu'est ce que tu vas mettre à la place ??? Une pieuvre ? ^_^) (N/A : Tu regardes trop le dessin animé ^^).

La fée prit un air affolé que Jenny ne comprit pas. 

Malheur lui en prit de rester là sans rien faire, car Crochet,la vit grâce à sa longue vue .

« Armez le canon ! » hurla-t-il 

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et le canon visa l'endroit où se trouvait précisément Jenny.

Mais, heureusement pour elle, le canon tira trop à droite.

Un trou se forma, la faisant basculer dans le vide.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'accrocher, ni de voler car la frayeur l'habitait actuellement et elle tomba en hurlant de toutes les forces que son petit corps pouvait lui offrir.

***

Elle atterrie dans un marécage puant. ( Arwen : Air de déjà vu !!! ^________________^) (N/A : Tu crois ?)

« Beurk ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant

Finalement, ne voulant rester ici, elle courut pendant un petit moment avant qu'un piège ne la fasse tomber dans un trou.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit une dizaine de têtes l'observer avec des sourires édentés et mesquins.

Elle voulut s'envoler, mais Crochet la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire ouf.

« Tututututututu… Vous ne voudriez point nous quitter aussi rapidement tout de même ?

-Ce n'est guère l'envie qui manque ! cracha-t-elle respectueusement à Crochet (Je sais pas si c'est possible ça : cracher de manière respectueuse !  ^^ Arwen : That is question. Cool !! Une nouvelle question philosophique à se poser !!! ^__^)

-Voyons, calmons nous ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal gente demoiselle ! (Arwen : Mon oeil)

-Oui, bien sûr ! Et moi je suis le Père Noël ! »(Arwen *l'examine d'un air critique* : désolé de te décevoir Jenny mais tu n'ES PAS le Père Noël… Peter Pan ça te suffit pas ????) 

Crochet, affreusement vexé, empoigna Jenny se retenant de la tuer alors que ses yeux devenaient rouge sang ( Arweb : my god…il se prend pour Voldie ???? oki…j'arrête Harry Potter…) (N/A : Bonne résolution !).

« Et qui ose me parler de cette façon ?

-Jenny… »

Tout d'un coup, elle ne sut que répondre. Quel nom donner ? Autant en inventer un !

« Jenny… Jacks ! » (Arwen *air soupconneux * d'où tu tires ça ma vieille ?) (N/A : Alors là… ça c'est une très bonne question ! ^^)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

5 longues années passèrent.

Jenny, elle, ne s'en rendit guère compte.

Peter et Moira, quand à eux, avaient sentit le temps passé.

Peter oublia.

Au grand désespoir de Wendy et Moira, il oublia son passé.

Il n'était plus Peter Pan.

Mais Peter Wilson.

Wendy, ne perdant pas l'espoir qu'il puisse se rappeler, leur racontait les histoires du Pays Imaginaire et de Peter Pan.

Mais, un soir, alors que Jenny volait tranquillement dans les cieux de Londres, elle entendit des cris joyeux accompagnés d'une voix qui semblait raconter une histoire.

Chic alors ! Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-elle pas entendu d'histoire ? Longtemps…

Alors, intriguée, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre du n°14 accompagné de Petite Fée qui avait été nommée Clo. 

« Crochet continuait à poser des questions à Peter pour pouvoir le repérer. »

_* Si tu es Crochet, alors moi, qui suis-je ?_

_-Tu es… une vieille morue ! (N/A : J'aimmmmmmmme cette réplique ^^)_

_-Dis-moi, Crochet, as-tu une autre forme ?_

_-Oui._

_-Serais-tu… un légume ? (N/A : Le pôve si il en était un ! lol)_

_-Non._

_-Un minéral ?_

_-Non._

_-Un végétal ?_

_-Non._

_-Un animal ?_

_-Oui._

_-Un… homme ?!_

_-NON !!*_

« Peter, affreusement vexé, avait répondu avec sa voix naturelle.

-Il est bête !

-Non, c'est juste… enfin… ce n'est qu'un petit garçon ! Donc, après que Crochet lui ait demandé s'il était un homme, Peter, trop dans le jeu, ne se rendit pas compte que Crochet s'approchait dangereusement »

* Un garçon ?!

_-Ouais !_

_-Un garçon ordinaire ?!_

_-NON !!_

_-Un garçon exceptionnel ?! _

_-Ouais… Tu donnes ta langue au chat ?_

_-Oui !_

_-Je suis…_

_-Un souvenir !_

_-Peter, attention, derrière toi !*_

« Ayant vu la scène de loin, je prévins Peter avant que Crochet ne puisse lui tirer dessus. Alors là dessus s'engagea un combat violent entre Peter et Crochet… Le vieux pirate aurait pu gagné si… »

_*Peter Pan, prépare-toi à mourir !_

_-Mourir, doit être une sacrée belle aventure… »_

_(Crochet lève son crochet (^^))_

_« Tic tac tic tac tic tac… »*_

"Le Crocodile!! (Arwen :* sourire sadique* MOUHAHA !!! Pov'Crochet !!! Pour un peu on le plaindrait !)

-Exactement. Et Crochet terrifié, ordonna à ses hommes de tirer sur ce pauvre Crocodile. Mais ceux-ci apeurés aussi, se jetèrent à l'eau. Et Crochet, dans une ultime geste de réussite, voulut tuer Peter, mais, celui-ci avait profité de la zizanie pour s'enfuir et  nous rejoindre sur la barque sans que Crochet ne puisse s'en rendre compte ! » ( Arwen : Et BAM !!!! Dans ta tronche Crochet !!) (N/A : Sympa pour lui ^^)

Clo, excitée par l'histoire que racontait la jeune femme, se mit à faire un brouhaha de bruit incompréhensibles.

Les enfants et leur mère, attirés par l'étrange bruit, se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre.

« C'était quoi maman ?

-Je ne sais pas ma chérie… Peut-être une fée curieuse qui écoutait les fabuleuses aventures de Peter Pan au Pays Imaginaire… »

Jenny sursauta. Comment cette grande personne pouvait connaître le Pays Imaginaire, Crochet ou même Peter Pan ?

Tant de questions sans réponses qu'elle décida de reporter à un autre jour.

***

Jenny dansa quelques instants avec les étoiles avant de descendre vers le n°14.

« Bonne chance Jenny ! Ne fais pas la même erreur que Peter !!!! cria la plus petite d'entre elles

-Moi ? Que crois-tu !! » répondit Jenny en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Les étoiles et la petite fille rirent à l'unisson. L'erreur de Peter Pan était connu de tous, même si personne, à part les étoiles qui ne dirent rien, ne savait où il se trouvait actuellement.

Jen' (comme les Garçons Perdus la surnomme) s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre pour vérifier si personne n'était éveillé.

Rien. 

« Parfait… » murmura Jenny Jacks avec un sourire carnassier

Elle serait sans pitié pour ces pauvres enfants.

Elle se posa en douceur, quelques feuilles entrèrent au même moment dans la pièce.

La jeune aventurière s'empara de sa flûte de Pan et se mit à jouer un air envoûtant tout en dansant de manière légère et précise.

La première à se réveiller au son de la flûte fut Moira qui du haut de ses 12 ans était la plus jeune.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Jenny, s'apercevant du réveille de la petite, s'arrêta de jouer, et rangea sa flûte.

Faisant une révérence, elle répondit d'un ton doux :

 « Jenny Jacks ! Pour vous servir. »

La réplique était hypocrite, mais efficace.

« Je suis Moira Adélaïde Wendy Wilson !!

-Tu as un drôle de nom.

-Et toi alors !

-Il est tout à fait normal mon nom !!

-Nom d'abord !!

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-N…

-Stop !!!! »

Peter, qui s'était brutalement réveillé au son de la dispute, les regardait de manière énervée.

« Si vous voulez vous disputer, attendez demain matin je vous prie ! Il y en a qui dorment ici ! » (Arwen : D'abord !!!)(N/A : ^^)

Jen' sursauta violemment, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à le présence d'un  jeune homme de 15 ans. (Arwen : BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE… *ramasse sa mâchoire*)(N/A: Nooooooooon, il est à môôôôôôôôaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! _)

Elle le dévisagea. Il ne ressemblait pas à sa sœur. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, il les avait blonds (avec des mèches châtains clairs), elle avait les yeux couleur noisettes lui les avaient de couleur émeraudes (corrigez moi si je me trompe mais je crois que Peter Pan a les yeux verts… ou bleus… en fin bref !). (Arwen : BAVEEEEEEEEEEEEE de plus en plus !!)(N/A: *lance un regard de la mort qui tue*)

« Qui es-tu ? 

-Toi d'abord ! 

-Jenny, Jenny Jacks.

-Peter, Peter Wilson. »

Jenny tiqua. Elle détestait ce prénom. Il lui rappelait trop… Peter Pan qui pour elle représentait le sacrilège, la bêtise suprême. On ne pouvait renoncer à ne pas grandir ! C'était inhumain ! Enfin, d'après elle.

« Mon nom te gênerait-il ?

-Certes… oui ! »

Peter fut ébranlé par une telle franchise. Jenny avait pour fâcheuse habitude de dire tout ce qu'elle pensait à voix haute. 

« Dis donc, toi t'y va franco ! 

-Cela vous poserait-il un problème ?

-Un peu que oui ! »

Ce fut maintenant au tour de Jenny d'être ébranlée par la franchise et l'insolence de cet adolescent. (Arwen : ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^)(N/A : Quand on connaît la personne aussi……………)

« Insolent enfant ! Sais-tu à qui tu parles ?! (Arwen : Je te signale au passage que Jenny…Tu ES un enfant !!! Et plus jeune que Peter à la base !!!) (lol)

-A vrai dire non, car votre nom ne m'est guère connu. »

Oh l ! Rencontre de 2 forts caractères, qui sont tout 2 basés sur la même éducation.(Arwen : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire….)

« Je suis la Maîtresse du Pays Imaginaire, petit insolent ! Donc je suis plus meilleure que tu ne seras jamais ! » (Arwen : Ma t'as vu ça !!! encore plus prétentieuse que Peter !!! Ca c'est pas commun ! Elle est messaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaante)(N/A : C'est du d'être plus prétentieux que Peter qui a la palme d'or…… v_v elle s'est un specimen…)

Certes, Jenny avait eu une éducation en or, mais elle n'était qu'une enfant qui se fâchait régulièrement avec les constructions de phrases.

« Certes, mais moi j'ai au moins un bon parl ! (Arwen : BAM !!!!) (N/A : Cassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssééééééééééééééé oh oh cassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssééééééééééééé)

-Ah ouaiiiiis ? Et toi, tu connais les Indiens, les Sirènes, les Fées et les Pirates ?!

-Voyons les Fées ça n'a jamais… » (Arwen : La phrase qui casse tout !) (N/A : MDR !!)

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Jenny lui mit précipitamment la main sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

« Ne dis jamais ça !!!! Chaque fois que quelqu'un dit ce que tu allais dire, une fée tombe raide morte ! Et je ne voudrais pas que Clo meurt ! 

-Désolé, je ne savais pas… Qui est Clo ?

-Ma fée bien sûr ! »

Les yeux de Peter s'ouvrirent comme des billes lorsqu'il vit Clo tourner autour de Jen'.

« C'est à se demander si tu as jamais été un enfant… » dit Jenny d'un ton désespéré (Arwen : MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR)(N/A : Tu ferais mieux de pas parier Jen'…tu perdrais ! ^^ Y a pas eu plus enfant que lui…)

Peter ne put s'empêcher de se sentir vexé et agacé par cette petite… petite quoi au fait ? (N/A : Bonne question !! Peste ? Limace ? Voldi junior ? Ma nan je déconne ^^)

« Bien sûr que j'ai été enfant !

-Tu n'as jamais rêvé alors !

-Bien sûr que si !!!!

-Mais… ?

-J'ai grandi ! C'est tout ! »

Jenny recula, horrifié. A chaque fois que quelqu'un disait le mot 'grandir' elle commençait à avoir des spasmes. Comme quoi, grandir était son pire cauchemar.

« Quel horreur… Grandir… Mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu… » (N/A : Elle radote ! o_O A son âge quand même…)

Et s'en suivi de paroles incompréhensibles avant que Jenny ne se ressaisisse et leur fit un large sourire.

« Venez avec moi au Pays Imaginaire, lieu où l'on s'amuse toujours et où ne grandir jamais ! 

-Ooooooooooooooooooooooooohh… Oui, oui, oui !! Je veux y aller !

-Non. Dit Peter d'un ton catégorique

-S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !!!!!! 

-Tu n'as pas le droit de l'interdire de faire quelque chose ! C'est son droit si elle veut y aller !

-C'est vrai, c'est ton problème, vas-y si tu en a envie ! Pars ! »

Enchantée, Moira se précipita sur Jenny pour qu'elle lui apprenne à voler.

« Des pensées heureuses ! Et elles te propulseront dans les airs ! Tu vas voir c'est facile. »

Sur ce, Moira se concentra sur des pensées heureuses pendant que Jenny la recouvrait de poussière de fée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, et la petite Wilson se retrouvait dehors sous la poudre blanche de Janvier appelée communément neige.

Jenny s'approcha alors lentement de Peter qui boudait dans son coin. 

Elle posa tendrement sa main sur son épaule.

« Viens Peter. Tu n'as rien à perdre et tout à gagner.

-J'oublierai mes parents ? Ma maison ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Toi. Te rappelles-tu de tes parents ?

-Je n'ai pas de parents !!

-Je suis sûr que si.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi…

-Il est vrai. »

Puis, un long silence s'installa. Finalement, excédée, Jenny souffla dans sa main en direction de Peter qui se retrouva aspergé de poussière de fée.

Mais il ne s'envola pas.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas ?!

-De quoi ?

-T'envoler !!!

-Je ne sais pas comment on fait.

-Mais si, il suffit d'avoir des pensées…

-… heureuses je sais ! Malheureusement, je n'ai guère de pensées heureuses ! 

-C'est bien ce qui te cloues au sol ! » (Arwen : Air de déjà vu… Sauf que c'est le monde à l'envers !!!)

Peter, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, se sentit blessé. Mais bien sûr, il ne laissa rien ressortir.

Il ferma les yeux. 

Soudain sans qu'il sache ce qu'il voyait, apparut… une île.

Il vit au loin de belles sirènes se coiffer avec élégance, des fées dansées allègrement, des garçons joués à cache-cache avec des Indiens et des Pirates qui chantaient leurs victoires passés.

Une voix le sortir de sa rêverie.

« C'est fantastique ! Tu voles !!! »

Il ouvrit les yeux.

En effet, il avait quitté le sol sans s'en rendre compte.

Comme si il l'avait fait toute sa vie, Peter vola joyeusement, retrouvant une joie perdue il y a bien longtemps.

Soudain, Jenny quitta la pièce, et il la suivit.

Joyeusement, les 3 compères volèrent avec allégresse, se moquant gentiment des passants qui ne pouvait point les voir.

Passer l'initiation au vol, Jenny passa au stade supérieur. 

La vitesse augmenta rapidement.

Moira était gêné par ses cheveux qu'elle n'avait pas attachée.

Jenny s'approcha et les lui attacha avec un tige de roseau.

Moira s'écria alors :

« Plus haut ! Plus haut ! »

Chose dite, chose faite.

Mais Moira en demandait toujours plus.

Peter aussi, bien que ce soit ultérieur.

Jenny eut un petit rire.

Ils volèrent si haut qu'ils traversèrent l'atmosphère et se retrouvèrent dans l'espace.

« Accrochez-vous !!! »

Soudain ils prirent une considérable vitesse. Peter crut que son cœur allait lâcher.

Bientôt, ils émergèrent dans un endroit magnifique empli de petites lucioles avant qu'une lumière puissante ne les éblouissent.

Le Soleil du Pays Imaginaire.

Jenny Jacks était de retour accompagné du légendaire Peter Pan…(Arwen : Aie…)(N/A : L'île va-t-elle survivre ? Vous le saurez en lisant la suite des aventures de Jenny & Peter ! ^^)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

« Moooooooooooooooooooooouche !!!!!! »

Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut.

« Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooouche !!!! »

Il regarda à gauche (_) à droite (_) mais ne vit rien. (Arwen : …….MDR)

« Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooche !!!!! »

Soudain, il vit un horrible perroquet sautiller autour de lui.

« Sale bête !!! Pourquoi Jacks ne t'a-t-elle pas tué quand elle en avait l'occasion !! »

Le perroquet sembla ricaner. 

Mouche, excédé, sortit son pistolet et tira au hasard vers l'oiseau déplumé.

« Hinhinhinhinhinhinhinhin !! »

Mouche soupira.

Quand soudain, le bateau se mit à tanguer dangereusement. 

Mouche se leva.

Voyant la chose (je vous dirais pas tout de suite laquelle) l'homme se précipita dans la cabine du Capitaine.

 Celui-ci semblait occupé dans ses comptes.

« Capitaine Crochet ! Capitaine Crochet ! »

Ce dernier tourna la tête, un air menaçant se lisait sur son visage.

« Quoi Mouche ?!

-Capitaine, le soleil perce, les fleurs sont toutes écloses, c'est le printemps, la glace fonce, les oiseaux chantent et les Garçons Perdus s'activent sur le rivage !

-La revoil ! » dit Crochet avec un sourire carnassier (Arwen : et LE revoilà…)(N/A : Ca dépend dans quel sens tu te place…)

***

« Mettez vos petites fesses sur ce nuage l ! Nous aurons moins de chance de nous faire repérer ! » lança Jenny en sortant une longue vue

Peter vit le regard envieux de Moira lorsqu'elle déplia l'objet de vision.

Puis son regard dériva sur Jenny.

Celle-ci, se sentant observée, se retourna vers lui. Finalement elle lui passa la longue vue.

Passé le moment d'étonnement, Peter se sentit mieux que jamais lorsqu'il vit les pirates s'activer autour d'un canon. Mais c'est alors qu'il vit un grand homme, armé d'un crochet à la main droite arrivé.

« Il y a un homme qui vient d'arriver. Il a un crochet à la place de sa main droite.

-Quoi ?! »

Jen' s'empara de la longue vue pour la pointer sur le dit homme. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise.

« Crochet ! »

Soudain elle vit le canon se pointer dans sa direction.

« Vite partez !!! »

Les 2 enfants, étonnés, s'en allèrent du nuage.

« Volez ! Cherchez les enfants perdus ou ce sont eux qui vous trouveront ! Clo, aide-les ! »

Clo acquiesça pendant que Jenny volait vers les pirates.

***

« Yo ho Crochet au crochet accroche-toi bien !!! (je suis nulle pour les jeux de mots dsl ^^)

-Jacks !!! Descends et viens de battre comme une femme !!

-C'est bien ça le problème !! Je suis pas une femme mais une petite fille !!

-Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacks !!!!!! »

Jenny continua de tourmenter ce pauvre Crochet (o_O pôve Crochet ? Je divague.) (Arwen : Mais naaan …On peut bien le plaindre !!!) 

« Tirez bon sang! Mais tirez ! »

Le bruit du canon retentit alors que Jenny venait de se poser sur le bateau.

Le résultat fut donc…

« Alors Crochet ! On a des fuites ? A ton âge quand même !!

-Jacks j'aurai ta peau !!! (Arwen : Comme t'as eu celle de Peter ???) (N/A : C'est à dire pas grand chose. v_v)

-Si tu l'dis ! » (N/A : J'y crois pas ! Elle se fout de sa poire !!)

En effet, le canon avait visé l'intérieur du bateau dont la coque se retrouva décorer d'un énorme trou, qui ne tarda pas à faire couler le bateau. 

Jenny éclata de rire alors qu'elle s'envolait.

***

« Clo, c'est encore loin ? »

Pour énième fois, Moira énerva un peu plus Clo avec sa question. Comment s'en débarrasser ?

« Arrêtes de poser cette question veux-tu ! Clo doit être énervée de t'écouter avec tes babillages stupides ! » lança Peter

Moira, vexée, se mit à bouder.

Clo, bien que reconnaissante envers Peter, décida de les abandonner pour être débarrassée.

Elle accéléra considérable son vol, à un tel point, que les pauvres enfants n'arrivèrent plus à la suivre.

« Clo !!!! Pas si vite !!! Clo, attends nous !!! » crièrent Peter et Moira en cœur ( Arwen : Air de déjà vu… Mais cette fois du dessin anim !!! ^___^) (N/A : Sans blague !)

Décidant de ne pas s'aventurer dans l'inconnu, Peter désigna à Moira le sol, signe de se poser.

« On va l'attendre l . »

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter une parole, car une vingtaine de mains les empoignèrent et les ligotèrent. 

« Les Indiens » cria alors Moira

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*********************************************************************************************************

Océane : Les pôves !! Vous avez vu comment je les martyrise !! ^^ 

**Moira : C'est bien vrai ça !!!**

**Peter : Tout à fait d'accord !**

**Jenny : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh bon ?????**

**Peter : Jen' chérie…**

**Jenny : Oui ?**

**Peter : Tu casssssssssssses tout !!!!!!!!**

**Jenny : Moi ?**

**Peter : Non le Pape…**

**Océane : o_O Tu connais le Pape maintenant Peter ?**

**Peter : v_v Va faire dodo…**

**Océane : Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh**

**Jenny : Te plains pas ! Je le trouve de relativement bonne humeur.**

**Océane : o_O**

**Moira : o_O**

**Wendy : o_O**

**Crochet : o_O**

**Harry Potter : o_O**

**Océane: Hééééééé!! Tu fais quoi là toi!!**

**Harry : Eh ben je me suis légèrement pommé de fanfiction, c'est par où la fic Les liens du sang de Arwen Yuy ?**

**Arwen : **

**Océane : Bon maintenant, voyez vous très chers lecteurs, je voudrais une petite tonne de reviews ! SINON PAS DE SUITE !!!**

**Jenny : lol**

**Peter : C'est le pitit carré en bas à gauche ! ^^**

**Océane : Merci Peter, mais je crois qu'il avait lu ou devin ! ^^**

**Peter : (:-P)**


	2. I: Peter Pan au féminin: Janny Jacks sui...

**_Titre :_****_ Peter & Jenny ou Peter Pan - _****Première partie :****_ Peter Pan au féminin Jenny Jacks._**

****

**_Auteur :_****_  Je dois vraiment répondre à cette question ?_**

****

**_Genre :_****_ Aventure/un peu de Romance/un chouya de Surnaturel ^^_**

****

**_Couples :_****_ Peter Pan/môa Peter Pan/môa, Peter Pan/môa et… Peter Pan/môa ! ^^ Ca m'arrangerait mais ce n'est pas ça ! ^^ Surprise._**

****

**_Disclamer :_****_ Comme d'hab, tout est à môa etc… etc.. Je déconne !!! ^^ Les persos sont à Mr Barrie sauf Jenny, Moira, Mr Wilson qui sont rien qu'à môa ! ^^ Et na ! ^^_**

****

**_Note d'avant lecture :_****_ Je vous préviens : Premièrement il peut y avoir  de grosses conneries dans ce texte. Pas tout le temps mais je préviens quand même. _**

**_Deuxièmement, Arwen ici présente, squatte encore et toujours mes chapitres ! (_****_Arwen : mais naaaan !! juste un peu..^_^_****_) _**

**_Troisièmement : J'ai oublié de vous prévenir au chapitre précédent, mais cette histoire sera en plusieurs parties ! Je sais pas encore combien, mais déjà il y en a une ça s'est sur ! ^^ Ca dépendra de mon humeur et de celui des persos ! _****~_^ **

****

**_Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dis ! ^^_**

**_Bonne lecture. ^^_**

**_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_**

**__**

 « Je suis de retourrrrrrrrrr !!!! »

Les Garçons Perdus s'agitèrent nerveusement. 

« H ! Y a quelqu'un j'espère ?! » (Arwen : nan y'a personne)

Leur tremblement s'intensifia.

Soudain Jenny apparut devant eux brusquement en flottant.

« Alors ! Vous vouliez jouer à cache-cache ? » demanda gaiement Jenny qui était d'humeur joviale (mais pas pour longtemps ^^ Arwen : Pourquoi ? Pas juste on me dit jamais rien !!!)

Les jeunes garçons hochèrent la tête négativement.

« Dis donc, vous êtes moins nombreux que d'habitude j'ai l'impression… »

Nouvelle agitation au sein des rangs.

« J'ai raison ? » demanda naïvement Jenny

Nous devons dire, que Jenny était vraiment comme son prédécesseur (Peter) elle oubliait tout (enfin presque) à tout bout de champ. (Arwen : je croyais que Peter Pan n'oubliait rien ? ?_?)(N/A : Lis le livre ma vieille… v_v)

« Il manque qui… »

Elle inspecta les rangs.

« Bouboule, Labalance, Laplume, Laperche, et… »

Elle s'interrompit, ayant trouvée la solution.

« Où sont les Triplés ?

-Et bien vois-tu Jen'…

-… ils…

-…sont…

-Quoi ???!!! Accouchez bon sang !

-Ils sont partis chez les Indiens ! cria précipitamment Labalance, de peur qu'il y ait des représailles

-Labalance !!!! crièrent les autres désespérés

-Désol »

Jenny se gratta le menton en réfléchissant quand elle fut interrompue par Clo qui surgit devant elle, volant tranquillement.

« Ah ! Clo ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien. Annonça cette dernière de manière innocente

-Bien alors, nous attendons les Triplés et après on mange. Non ! J'ai une meilleure idée : on mange d'abord !! (N/A : estomac sur pattes !! ^^)

-Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiis !! » s'écrièrent les Garçons Perdus en se précipitant sur la table

Mais lorsqu'ils s'installèrent, ils ne virent rien.

Comprenant qu'ils devaient faire semblant, ils commencèrent à mimer l'action de prendre un repas.

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, Jenny, sans gêne, avait gentiment repris le jeu de l'invention de Peter qui consistait à faire semblant de manger. Et pas le droit de se plaindre. Sinon vous aviez le droit à une bonne correction façon Jenny Jacks.

Ce ne fut qu'après que Jenny se rendit compte qu'il manquait des personnes à part les Triplés.

« Clo ! Où sont Peter et Morat… heu non Moira ?! » demanda-t-elle tranquillement

La fée feignit l'indifférence.

« Veux-tu que je te bannisse ? » (Arwen CHANTAAAGE !!!!) (N/A : A peine…)

La fée prise de panique se mit à parler à toute vitesse résultant l'incompréhension de Jenny.

« STOP !!! Répète-moi ça mais plus lentement. Ok ?! »

La fée acquiesça.

« Ils ont été capturés par les Indiens qui les ont amenés sur leur territoire. Les Triplés aussi d'ailleurs.

-Chouette ! Ils en ont de la chance ! » (N/A : O_O elle, elle a un sens de la chance qui est effrayant ! Arwen : Même si en soit c'en est un, ça se passera de commentaire !!!) (lol) 

La fée ouvrit grand les yeux, mais n'ajouta rien de peur de mettre Jenny en colère.

« Et… si on allait les chercher ? demanda Bouboule

-Et pourquoi ça ? lui répondit froidement Jenny

-Et bien… heu… ça nous fera une aventure supplémentaire !

-Oh oui quelle bonne idée que j'ai eue !! Nous allons les chercher !! Que je suis intelligente ! » s'exclama Jenny après réflexion sur la question (N/A : Vive la modestie… v_v Arwen : J'aime mieux l'habileté comme qualit ! ^^^^^^^^) (Tu m'étonnes)

Bouboule se sentit légèrement peiné mais il ne dit rien, comme d'habitude.

***

« Dis ? Tu crois qu'elle va venir nous chercher ?

-Tu veux franchement que je te dise la vérit ?

-Ba oui c'est ce que je te demande !

-Non, elle va pas venir nous chercher. Je suis sûr qu'elle nous a déjà oubliés ! »

Peter vit les yeux de Moira s'embuer et il se dit 2 choses :

 · J'y suis peut être aller un peu fort.

 · Comment cette chialeuse de première peut-elle être ma sœur ?! J'ai dû être adopté… (Arwen : Tss…Pov Peter chou… T'es pas au bout de tes peines mon pov'vieux… Même si t'es pas vieux !!! ^_______________^)

Il ne savait pas combien il avait raison (pour la 2ème pensée ^^).

Mais ultérieurement, il ne pouvait lui aussi s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Après tout, ne lui avait-on pas dit que les Indiens étaient des êtres sanguinaires.

Quoi que, sa mère l'ait toujours démenti.

Mais il ne put continuer à broyer du noir car d'autres Indiens étaient arrivés, portant 3 garçons totalement identiques.

« Bonjour Chef !!!! » s'écrièrent les Triplés d'une même voix

Peter ne put s'empêcher de penser que ces garçons étaient suicidaires.

« Bravo Chef, vous avez gagn ! Maintenant pourriez-vous nous détacher ? S'est que ça fait un mal de chien ces cordes ! »

Les 2 enfants Wilson en restèrent bouche bée.

« Ce n'est qu'un jeu ?! lança Peter interloqu

-Bien sûr !! Enfin sauf si vous n'êtes pas des enfants perdus. Et je crois pas vous connaître ?

-Non, mais c'est Jenny qui nous a amenés ici.

-Ooooooooooooooooh !! Elle a dû vous oublier en chemin alors. Non ?

-Et bien… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car un hurlement de guerre se fit entendre et le camp indien fut attaquer par… des enfants !

« Jen' !!! » crièrent les Triplés

Jenny stoppa ses troupes avant de se retourner vers le Chef Indien.

Ce fut lui qui commença :

« Bonjour à toi Petite Princesse Volante. Nous sommes honorés de ta présence.

-Et je suis heureuse d'être ici même si je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi je suis venue. »

Peter, légèrement agacé, se mit à gronder Jenny d'une voix froide et tranchante :

« Ce serait peut être pour venir nous chercher, non ?! »

Jenny se tourna vers lui, un regard interrogateur collé sur le visage qui ne fit qu'agacer encore plus Peter.

« Bonjour ! Je vous connais ? Vous m'êtes familier. »

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

« BIEN SUR QUE TU NOUS CONNAIS INSOLENTE ENFANT !!!!! TU NOUS AS MEME FAIT VENIR ICI ESPECE D'IDIOTE !! PETER ET MOIRA CA TE DIT QUELQUE CHOSE J'ESPERE !!! SINON JE ME CHARGE DE TE LE RAPPELLER PERSONNELEMENT ET A MA FACON !!!! »

Jenny mit un bond d'un kilomètre devant la colère de Peter.

« Je suis désol ! Peter et Moira dis-tu ? Attends… »

Peter, qui ne s'était pas encore calmé continua :

« MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !! T'ES DEBILE OU TU LE FAIS EXPRES ????!!!! T'ES PAS DEGOURDIE MA VIEILLE !!! ET CE SE DIT MAITRESSE DU PAYS IMAGINAIRE ?! J'EN PLAINS LES HABITANTS ALORS ! »

Jenny vexée, se mit-elle aussi en colère.

« QUOI ???!!! PETIT IDIOT !! JE SUIS PLUS INTELLIGENTE QUE TU NE LE SERAS JAMAIS !!! MAIS POUR QUI TE PRENDS-TU A VENIR M'INSULTER DE CETTE MANIERE ?!!! JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE MOI !! » (Arwen : Alors là ma vieille tu sais pas à qui tu t'adresses. Remarque, lui ne sait pas non plus , mais bon…)

Sur ce, elle sortit un poignard et s'approcha dangereusement de Peter. Celui ci, bien qu'encore en colère, sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

« Sais-tu te battre Wilson ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix étrangement glaciale

-Bien sûr ! dit le concerné sans réfléchir

-Alors attrape, morveux ! »

Jenny lui lança une épée alors qu'elle en sortant une aussi pour elle-même et rangea ainsi son poignard.

Peter l'attrapa aisément.

Et le combat s'engagea.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

« En garde Peter Wilson !

-Toi de même Jenny Jacks ! »

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Peter se sentit stupide puissance 1000. Pourquoi avoir accepté si il ne savait pas se battre ? Il n'avait aucune chance de gagner (mon œil !) contre cette fille qui était une experte !

Mais la fille en question ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir.

Elle l'attaqua d'un coup dans le bas ventre qu'il esquiva.

« Vas-tu faire cela pendant tout le duel petit morveux ? Esquiver ? Normal quand on ne sait pas se battre ! »

Mais s'est qu'en plus elle le narguait !

Mais Peter, comprenant la combine, ne répondit pas.

Il se sentait bien.

Pris d'inspiration, il se mit à taper.

Mais Jenny esquiva.

« Oh oh ! Monsieur se réveille ! Mais va-t-il savoir se servir d'une épée ? » (Arwen : Bien mieux que toi je pense !)

Bien qu'après des débuts difficiles, Peter se mit à se battre comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. (Arwen : il a FAIT ça toute sa vie !)

Jenny en fut déconcertée. Comment un débutant qui touchait pour la première fois de sa vie à une arme pouvait-il se battre aussi bien qu'elle si se n'est mieux ! Mais cela, elle ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture.

Peter, après 10 minutes de combat, s'étonna de ne plus entendre Jenny se moquer.

Peut être n'avait-elle plus d'idées ! 

***

**30 minutes plus tard.**

Peter s'élança vers Jenny d'un geste souple et précis.(Arwen : Je veux un P !!!! Je veux un EEEEE !!! Je veux un TTTTTTT !!! Je veux un EEEE !! Je veux un RRRR !!! PETEEEER !!!) (Bienvenue au club !! ^^)

Jenny, malheureusement pour elle, ne connaissait pas cette botte.

Et résultat ? 

Elle fut touchée. (Arwen : BAM)

Sur le flan droit.

Peter pétrifié, s'arrêta aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé.

« Désol ! Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il en se précipitant vers elle

Jenny s'étonna de l'attention que lui portait le jeune homme. Jamais personne ne portait volontairement attention à elle. Et lorsqu'il posa tendrement la main sur sa blessure, elle se sentit bizarre.

« Ca va ? Tu es toute pâle. »

Jenny, se réveillant, se releva et le reposa brutalement. Elle n'avait besoin de personne.

Peter étonné, perdit l'équilibre. 

Jenny profitant de cette occasion s'empara de son épée et se dirigea vers Peter qui était toujours au sol.

Elle leva l'épée.

Mais pour la première fois, elle ne put frapper.

Elle n'eut pas le courage de combattre les yeux bleus-verts de Peter. (Arwen : nananananana ! Qui peut combattre les bô yeux de Peter ? Eh euh ! Crochet, ça compte pas !) (heureusement ! ^^)

Elle lâcha l'épée et s'en alla en volant.

***

Les Garçons perdus retournèrent à leur maison souterraine accompagnés de Peter et Moira.

Mais Jenny n'y était pas.

***

Depuis le début de cette histoire, je n'ai guère pris le temps de vous… décrire Jenny. Mentalement et physiquement.

Pour le mental, vous avez déjà découvert beaucoup de sa personnalité pour le moins… fascinante.

Mais physiquement ?

Peut-être l'avez-vous imaginez brune, ou blonde peut être même rousse ! Aux yeux bleus, verts, marrons ou noirs comme pour n'importe quelle petite fille.

Mais pensez-vous vraiment que les étoiles l'ai choisi par hasard ?

Non, bien sûr que non.

Elle fut donc choisi à cause du rejet qu'elle éprouvait. 

Tous, absolument tous (dans le monde réel) la rejetait. Peu pour sa personnalité, mais beaucoup pour son apparence.

Vous expliquez ? Je comptais le faire.

Pour commencer, la 1ère chose étonnante chez elle était ses cheveux. 

Maintenant et auparavant.

Avant, ils étaient d'une couleur blanche éclatante, aveuglante. 

Maintenant (en fait depuis qu'elle était au Pays Imaginaire) ils étaient gris-argentés.

Argenté pour la lune ?

Peut-être.

2ème point frappant, sa peau. Et oui, sa peau. 

D'antan elle était de la pâleur d'un mort. 

Aujourd'hui aussi doré que le soleil.

Pas bronz ! Dorée. D'une véritable couleur or.

Maintenant, 3ème et dernier point étonnant : ses yeux. 

Ah ses yeux…

Ils en avaient terrifiés plus d'un.

Lorsqu'ils étaient rouges.

Pas rouges sangs comme notre ami Crochet. Mais d'un rouge pâle, éteint, sans vie, terne.

Mais Jenny avait fait en sorte qu'il soit de couleur marrons. Non dorés (et oui encore du dorés ^^)

Difficile à dire.

Je pense que maintenant vous avez devinez le trait particulier de Jenny Jacks.

Non ?!

C'est pourtant simple.

Elle est tout simplement… albinos.

Voyez-vous enfin le pourquoi de son exclusion dans  la sociét ?

Et pourquoi sa famille espérait tant qu'elle puisse faire bonne figure dans le bonne sociét ?

Car ils avaient honte. 

Leur famille était bafouée par cette anomalie comme ils aimaient tant l'appeler. (Arwen et vous osez appeler ca une famille ???? T_T)(Et Dumbledore ? Les Dursleys, tu crois qu'il les a appelés comment ?)

Il fallait donc remonter dans l'estime des gens en faisant de Jenny une parfaite petite Lady bien dressée.

Malheureusement pour eux elle s'était enfuie. (Arwen : c'est sûr que ça pose un problème…) (^^)

Je suppose que vous saviez que les albinos avaient de gros problèmes de vue.

Donc Jenny, ne pouvant bien voir (et aussi le fait que ses parents n'avaient pas juger nécessaire de lui acheter des lunettes) avait développé un… sixième sens.

Elle sentait les choses avant de les voir (bien que sa vue se soit améliorée au Pays Imaginaire).

Pas avec l'odorat, oh non !

Mais avec l'esprit.

Ce fut d'ailleurs comme cela qu'elle sentit plus Peter venir vers elle qu'autre chose.

***

 Peter ne sut comment lui était connu l'endroit où se trouvait Jenny, mais il n'hésita pas une seconde et il se précipita à cette endroit.

La lagune des sirènes.

Et la scène qui s'offrit à lui le passionna. Un peu trop peu être. (^^)

Jenny était là, entourée de jeunes femmes au teint grisâtre.

Celles-ci nageaient tranquillement.

Lorsque l'une d'elle s'approcha de Jen' et lui tendit la main.

Peter vit Jenny froncer des sourcils.

« S'il te plait ! » supplia la jeune sirène

Peter s'étonna de comprendre le langage des sirènes.

« Non ! Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ça !

-J'aime tellement tes cheveux…

-Alors vas-y ! Coiffe-les !

-Je les veux naturels. (Arwen : Bien dit ! Moi on m'arrache toujours ma crinière pour en faire je ne sais quoi ! ) (sans commentaire)

-Alors ça non !

-Il n'y a personne à part moi et les autres sirènes. Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte devant nous. »

Jenny eut un moment d'hésitation pour finalement accepter.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Au début il ne se passa rien.

Puis un vent inexistant fit voler les cheveux de Jenny.

Leur couleur argenté devint de plus en plus pâle… pour devenir blanc, d'un blanc terne.

Jen' rouvrit les yeux.

« Qu'ils sont sales ! dit alors la sirène, Je vais te les laver. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Et au bout de quelques minutes, ses cheveux étaient devenus d'un blanc aveuglant.

Puis la sirène se mit à les coiffer.

Jenny se relaxa.

Peter s'avança prudemment.

Mais Jenny, de son sixième sens, le repéra.

Le blanc redevint argenté et les sirènes avaient disparues.

Finalement leur regard se croisèrent.

Marrons-dorés contre bleus-verts. (Arwen : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH détrompez vous j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les yeux bleus !) (Moi aussi)

Les 1ers étaient animés par un feu dangereux.

Les 2èmes, remplis de milles excuses, en étaient devenus implorants.

Car Peter, même s'il ne le montrait pas, était très soucieux de Jenny. (N/A : C'est louche tout ça ! Vous savez quoi ? Je vais tuer Jenny en fin de compter ! ^^)

Jenny, elle, sans qu'elle ne se l'explique, vouait une haine sans partage pour Peter.

Mais ce qui l'énervait surtout, s'était le fait que ses yeux faisaient partis de son passé. Mais à quoi ou qui étaient-ils rattachés ?! 

Pour une fois, Jenny aurait voulu se rappeler. Se rappeler qu'elle avait vu CES yeux-là quelque part ailleurs. Mais o ?

Malheureusement pour Peter, elle ne se posait cette question aujourd'hui. 

(N/A : La tension monte, la tension monte !! ^^)

***

« Aurais-je droit à une revanche Mr Peter Wilson ?

-Pourquoi es-tu si rancunière ? Tu as perdu tout à l'heure j'en suis désolé pour toi ! Mais pourquoi remettre cette histoire sur le tapis ?!

-Je n'aime pas perdre ! Surtout face à un débutant !

-Moi ?! Un débutant ?! Sais-tu à qui tu parles, insolente enfant ?! (petit air de déjà vu ! ^^)

-Oui je sais à qui je parle ! Je parle à Peter Wilson, un petit morveux stupide et prétentieux !

-Je suis plus vieux que toi ! (0-1 pour Peter !)

-Et bien tant mieux pour toi ! Sauf que moi, lorsque tu avais 10 ans, moi j'en avais 12 ! (1-1 ^^)

-Sauf que moi vois-tu, j'ai grandis, donc j'ai mûris alors que toi tu es rester dans ta stupide illusion de rester petite toute ta vie ! Sauf qu'il faudra bien que tu grandisses un jour car personne n'est éternel ! Même Peter Pan avait compris ça ! (Arwen : Oups…) (^^)

-Je suis éternel ! Et ne me parle pas de Peter Pan ! Ce n'est qu'un idiot ! Un lâche ! Il avait la possibilité d'être un enfant pour toujours et lui il… il…

-Il a préféré grandir ! Vois les choses en face !  Que peux-tu faire lorsque tu es petite fille ? Il y a tellement de choses à découvrir lorsqu'on est grand !

-Quoi ! Dis moi ce qu'il y a de mieux à découvrir que voler, jouer, s'amuser ?! Dis moi une seule chose qui soit mieux !

-Je ne sais pas encore, je crois qu'il faut être une grande personne pour comprendre.

-Je ne veux pas être une grande personne et je ne le serais jamais !!

-Je suis sûr qu'un jour, Peter Pan a dit ça lui aussi… Mais il savait sûrement qu'il ne pouvait échapper à son destin…

-Le destin n'a rien voir ! Il n'existe pas ! Nous faisons nos choix ! Et j'ai décidé d'être un petite fille. Si ça ne le plait pas, alors tu es libre de t'en aller !

-Se n'est pas l'envie qui manque, mais vois-tu, j'ai encore des choses à faire au Pays Imaginaire.

-Et quoi ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Tout ce qui concerne de près au de loin le Pays Imaginaire me regarde.

-J'ai compris…

-De quoi ?

-J'ai enfin compris pourquoi tu déteste tant Peter Pan !

-Quoi ? Que dis-tu ? Je ne comprends rien ? De quoi parles-tu ? lança Jenny mal à l'aise

-C'est parce que tu ne veux pas qu'il revienne et te prenne ta place ! Tu veux toujours rester la Maîtresse du Pays Imaginaire ! 

-Non !

-Et s'il revenait tu ne serais plus autant respecter qu'avant ! Car il est plus fort que toi et tu le sais ! (Arwen : Et BAAAM ! Aie ça fait maaal !)

-Arrête ! S'il te plait !

-Regarde la vérité en face !

-Mais qui es-tu ?

-A vrai dire je ne le sais pas moi-même… » (v_v)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

« Peter ! Peter ! »

L'interpellé se retourna. Une dizaine de fées volaient autour de lui.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Une des fées s'avança vers lui. Elle lui était familière.

« Bonjour je suis Clochette (elle est encore vivant ???!!! o_O)

-Ravi de te rencontrer.

-Oh mais tu me connais déjà Peter Pan. » (Arwen : MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR)

Peter sursauta. Avait-il mal entendu ?

« Qu'as-tu dis ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai dit. (^^)

-Alors s'est toi qui t'es trompé.

-Oh mais non Peter.

-Je suis Peter Wilson ! Pas Peter Pan.

-Oh mais si Peter, tu es Peter Pan ! Il n'y a que toi qui sente cette odeur.

-Quelle odeur ?

-L'odeur du vent, de la jeunesse, des fées, des sirènes, des pirates, des étoiles, des Garçons Perdus, de Wendy, de John, de Michael, et tellement d'autres choses !

-Moi ? Je sens tout ça ? demanda-t-il en se reniflant (^^)

-Seul ceux qui t'ont connu auparavant peuvent reconnaître ton odeur !

-Oooooooooooooooooooooh… Mais je crois que tu fais erreur quand même !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est la première fois que je viens au Pays Imaginaire.

-En es-tu vraiment sûr ? »

Peter ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la nuit de son départ, au moment où il avait vu l'île sans jamais y être aller. Est-ce normal ?

« Je… Je…

-Tu vois ! J'avais raison !

-Non ! J'ai une mère ! Et Peter Pan n'avait pas de mère !!!

-Mais dis-moi Peter, n'as-tu jamais remarqué le manque de ressemblance entre ta 'famille' et toi ? N'as-tu jamais pensé Peter, avoir été adopt ? »

Et là, ce fut le doute suprême qui s'empara de Peter. En effet, il s'était toujours poser la question : Et s'il avait été adopt ? Pour ne ressemblait-il pas à son père et sa mère ou même sa sœur ?

« Et puis tu sais te battre mieux que Jenny Jacks ! Personne à part Peter Pan se pouvait la battre. Tu connais l'île comme ta poche, et puis ces vagues souvenirs qui te venaient en tête lorsque Wendy te racontait les aventures extraordinaires de Peter Pan ? n'est-ce pas des preuves suffisantes ? » (Arwen : Clochette je t'adore ! Si tu fais revenir Peter… ^_______________________________________^) 

Et là, Clochette sortit quelque chose de derrière elle.

Un couteau.

Lorsque Peter le prit, il se souvint.

_*Non c'est moi qui gagne !_

_-Non. Tu es vieux._

_-Très vieux !_

_-Tu es tout seul._

_-Oh oui, très tout seul !_

_-Tu es bon à jeter !_

_-Vieux seul et bon à jeter ! Vieux seul et bon à jeter…*_

_*Je sais ! Nous allons lu construire une maison autour d'elle ! Vos mains !_

_-Elles sont un peu sales…_

_-Alors on va la laisser mourir l ! (bonne idée ! ^^)_

_-NON !!!_

_-Oh oui mais bien sûr que je suis bête ! (^^)*_

_*Peter ! Tu ne m'oublieras pas ?_

_-Moi ? Oublier ? Jamais ?_

_-Tu reviendra me voir ?_

_-Si tu racontes des histoires… qui parle de moi !*_

_*Pas mal pour un vieil homme !_

_-Je sais qui tu es !_

_-Oui, J'suis l'plus fort de tous !_

_-Tu es une tragédie !_

_-Moi ? Tragique ?_

_-… Elle allait te quitter Pan !_

_-Regarde-l ! Ta précieuse Wendy te quittait ! D'ailleurs pourquoi serais-t-elle rester ? Qu'avais-tu à lui offrir ? Tu es inachev ! Elle préfère grandir que de rester avec toi !_

_Maintenant jetons un regard furtif dans le futur ! Mais que vois-je ? C'est ta petite Wendy ! Elle est dans la chambre d'enfants. Et sa fenêtre est close._

_-JE L'OUVRIRAI !!_

_-Tu ne peux pas car il y a des barreaux !_

_-JE L'APPELLERAI EN HURLANT !!_

_-Elle ne t'entend pas…_

_-NON !!_

_-Elle ne te voit pas…_

_-WENDY !!_

_-Elle t'a oubli !!*_

***

« Peter, Peter !!! »

Peter agacé, se retourna.

« Quoi encore ?!! 

-Les enfants ont été enlevés !! » s'écria Jenny

***

« Cette fois c'est Crochet ou moi ! »

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

***********************************************************************

**Océane : Oh là l !! Que de suspense !!!**

**Peter : Pas pour toi, puisque c'est toi qui l'écrit cette histoire !! Tu connais déjà la suite !**

**Océane : Tu crois ? ^^**

**Peter : ****Baka**** !**

**Océane : ^****______________________________________________________****^**

**Jenny : Quelle intelligence, ça fait peur… v_v**

**Wendy : Tu l'as dis Bouffie !**

**Jenny : Eh !!!!**

**Wendy : ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ **

Arwen : Intelligente ? Chais pas. En tout cas y' a que mon Onako pour sortir un truc pareil !!!!

**Crochet : Au fait, pourquoi j'apparais pas dans le chapitre !!! Je suis une star tout de même !!!!**

**Voldemort : Et non c'est moi la star !!!**

**Océane : o_O Voldie ????!!!!**

**Voldemort : ………… Elle m'a appelé comment l ?**

**Jenny : Voldie je crois.**

**Peter : Je pense aussi.**

**Arwen : Voldie. Tu as raison c'est un scandale. C'est Voldinouninichouninet qu'il faut t'appeler ! Franchement Onako !**

**Voldemort : ……………………… Avada Ke…….**

**Océane : Couché Voldie !!!!! T'es dans mon histoire ! D'ailleurs t'as rien à faire l !**

**Voldemort : Je suis le maître incontesté du monde, je vais où je veux quand je veux et d'ailleurs…**

**Océane : _*prend Voldie par les pieds et le traîne dehors*_  Bien sûr Tommie bien sûr … Et la prochaine fois évite de salir le tapis !!!!!**

**Jenny : C'est que ça coûte cher un tapis !!**

**Peter : Surtout quand y en a pas… v_v**

**Océane : BON ! Pour répondre à la review : Et oui Arwen chérie, Peter il a retrouvé la mémoirrrrrrrreeuh !! Et il a dit se qu'il pensait de Jenny en face de cette dernière ! ^^ Tu l'attendais ce moment non ? ^^ Sinon les autres vont pas savoir avant un pitit moment (très pitit ^^) que Peter Wilson est en fait Peter Pan. C'est vrai qu'un Peter de 15 ans c'est………………… looooooooooooool (J'ai chaud !!!!!! Qui a monté le chauffage de 500 degrés ?!)**

**Peter : Je suis le meilleur d'entre tous !**

**Jenny : Non c'est môa d'abord !**

**Peter : Môa j'te dis !!!!!!!!**

**Jenny : Môa !**

**Peter : Môa !**

**Jenny : Môa !**

**Peter : Môa !!!!!!**

**Jenny : MÔA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Peter : M…………………..**

**Océane + Wendy + Moira + Crochet + tous le monde : LA FERMEUUUUUUUUH !!!**

**Jenny + Peter : Oki… oki… oki…**

**Océane: Bon! C'est toujours la même condition : Une tonne de reviews et pleins de lecteurs sinon pas de chapitre 3 ! Na ! Sinon, je vous préviens la partie 1 de cette histoire (Peter & Jenny) est bientôt finie ! ^^ Pour les reviews, c'est toujours au même endroit !! Le pitit carré violet en bas à gauche !**

**Peter : *marmonne* Pourquoi elle, elle a le droit de le dire ça ?**

**Océane : Réfléchis un peu Peter, ça te fera pas de mal ! **~_^****


	3. I: Peter Pan au féminin: Janny Jacks sui...

**_Titre :_****_ Peter & Jenny ou Peter Pan - _****Première partie :****_ Peter Pan au féminin Jenny Jacks._**

****

**_Auteur :_****_  Question stupide très chers amis… C'est le Papa voyons !! ^^ Meuh non… Réfléchissez pour le savoir… (non je vous rassure c'est pas Georges Buch ^^)_**

****

**_Genre :_****_ Aventure principalement/un peu de Romance/un chouya de Surnaturel/Humour aussi un pitit peu_**

****

**_Couples :_****_  Réponse dans ce chapitre. Peut être plus il y en aura d'autres…_**

****

**_Disclamer :_****_ Comme d'hab, tout est à môa etc… etc.. Je déconne !!! ^^ Les persos sont à Mr Barrie sauf Jenny, Moira, Mr Wilson, la bestiole qui mange Crochet et les Garçons Perdus qui sont rien qu'à môa ! Na ! ^^ Et bientôt un autre perso aussi sera à môa !_**

****

**_Note d'avant lecture :_****_ Je vous préviens : Premièrement il peut y avoir  de grosses conneries dans ce texte. Pas tout le temps mais je préviens quand même. _**

**_Deuxièmement, Arwen ici présente, squatte encore et toujours et éternellement l'histoire sans en être un des personnages internes. ^^_**

**_Troisièmement : L'histoire sera encore et toujours en plusieurs parties et la 2ème est en préparation. ^^_**

****

**_Tout est dit !!!!!!!!! ^^_**

**_Bonne lecture. ^^  Enfin j'espère pour vous !_**

****

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%___

****

Moira trembla.

Qu'est ce qui faisait froid sur ce bateau !

Je ris d'ailleurs de sa pensée. On aurait pu penser qu'elle tremblait à cause de la peur que pourrait lui inspirer Crochet ou même la peur de mourir. Mais non, seul le froid la faisait trembler.

A croire que la génération d'aujourd'hui  était vraiment trop imprudente ! (^^)

« Je vous laisse le choix : Vous pouvez nous rejoindre ou passez par la planche.

-Vous ça ne vous ferais pas de mal d'y passer par contre !! » ( Arwen : Ne parle pas comme ça à tes aînés !!!!)

Crochet la regarda avec haine. ( Arwen : Alors tu vois ça c'est ce qu'on appelle un pléonasme !!!!!!!!!!!! ^___________________________^) (lol)

« Veux-tu passez la première petite ?

-Bien que l'envie manque beaucoup, je ne puis refuser une proposition demandée si **_gentiment_**. » lança-t-elle avec ironie

Crochet s'approcha d'elle et coupa ses liens.

Il lui fit un révérence, lui montrant clairement la direction de la planche.

« Trop aimable… »

Et elle s'avança. On la ligota et lui couvrit les yeux.

« Oh, c'est déjà la nuit ?! lança-t-elle ironiquement

-Et bientôt la nuit éternelle pour vous. Répondit-il gravement (Arwen : J'aime bien la nuit moa… c'est pas le propos ? Ok… je me tais….) (-_-' bonne idée !)

-Je suis terrifiée…

-Je l'espère bien. »

De son épée, il la poussa vers le bord de la planche.

« Mais aîeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuh !!! 

-Quoi ?!

-Vous me faites mal avec votre épée…

-C'est le but !!! »

Soudain des bruits étranges se firent entendre. (Arwen : ………………….. Ca se passera de commmentaire… ) (quand on voit ce qui suit ! ^^)

« Hic ! Hic ! Hic ! Hic! »

Crochet trembla. Ce bruit lui était familier.

Et il se rappela.

Lorsqu'il avait réussi à tuer le crocodile, un requin, sûrement affamé, l'avait alors poursuivi pour goûter lui aussi un peu de sa chair.

Et apparemment, il était toujours décidé à faire de Crochet son dîner. 

Crochet recula pour arriver dans le bateau et regarda Moira avec ironie.

Du pied il voulait faire basculer Moira dans la gueule du requin. (Arwen : Oups : pas cool !!!!) (tu crois ? mais venant de Crochet… -_-')

Et il réussit. (Arwen : VRAIMENT pas cool) (sans blague !!)

Les pirates eurent un éclat de rire puissant.

Crochet tendit l'oreille pour entendre le bruit que faisait le corps en tombant dans l'eau. 

Et il l'entendit.

Le rire des pirates redoublèrent.

**'Jenny Jacks n'avait pas pu sauver sa petite protégée'** ! pensait Crochet

**'J'ai eu chaud !'** pensait Moira

**'C'est qui ce requin ?'** pensait Peter

**'J'ai faim !'** pensait Jenny (^^)

**'Bienvenue… hic… au… hic… club…hic !'** pensait le requin

**'C'est quand qu'on nous sauve ?'** pensaient les Garçons Perdus

Passé le temps de ces pensées joyeuses (^^), le Capitaine Crochet décida d'envoyer tout le monde par dessus la planche. 

Mais le requin ne fut pas de cet avis.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, un requin hoquetant à tout va se tortillait sur le bateau en direction de Crochet. (Arwen : MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR….image mentale image mentale…) (MDR !!!!!!!)

Mais quelqu'un le remit à l'eau.

« Jacks ! »

En effet, Jenny venait d'apparaître devant tout le monde.

Pendant ce temps, Peter détachait les Garçons Perdus qui rejoignirent Moira dans la cabine du Capitaine de ce bateau.

Jenny et Crochet dégainèrent leur épées et se mirent à (danser ! ^^) frapper sauvagement le but étant de faire le plus de mal à l'adversaire.

Alors tous les autres enfants (avec Peter) se jetèrent sur les autres pirates pour eux aussi engager un sombre bataille qui prenait l'allure d'un jeu.

Mais lorsque Jenny fut projetée violemment contre un des poteaux du navire pour ne plus se relever, tous s'arrêtèrent en même temps.

Crochet s'empara d'une mèche des cheveux de la jeune fille –qui d'ailleurs commençait à pâlir- et lui ramena la tête en arrière.

Elle eut un gémissement. 

Et le sombre Capitaine leva son crochet.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!! »

Le cri retentit dans toute l'île. Les têtes de toutes créatures peuplant cette terre se tournèrent vers l'endroit où se trouvait celui qui avait proféré ce cri.

Crochet se leva précipitamment, laissant le jeune Jenny au sol.

« Qui es… ? »

Il marqua un temps de surprise lorsqu'il croisa le regard bleu-vert si significatif de l'identité de son opposant.

« Pan… ? » (Arwen : 0______________________________0 !!!!!!!!!!! ALLELUILA !!! On s'en fout si ça s'écrit pas comme çaaaaa !!!! Viva viva Peter PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !! …^_______________________________________________________^ !!) (il te manque une case ma vieille, même si je suis d'accord avec toi ! ^^)

Il y eu des hoquets de surprise dans les rangs, puis s'en suivit d'un bourdonnement incessant. 

« SILENCE !!! »

Et le silence revient.

« Peter Pan… Quelle surprise… Je croyais que tu avais préféré grandir ?

-J'ai grandi ! La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, j'avais 10 ans. Maintenant j'en ai 15. (Arwen : BAM !!!! Dans ta face !!!! 1 zéro pour Peter…ca me rappelle les match de badmington ça…) (Tiens ? Toi aussi ? ^^)

-Mais voyons Peter… Tu n'avais pas d'âge. Tu étais jeune c'est tout…

-C'est ce que je prétendais… à tort d'ailleurs…

-Tu as trop grandi ! Tu réfléchi comme une grande personne maintenant.

-Oh vraiment ? J'en suis heureux.

-Tu as changé Pan… Pas physiquement ! Mais tu es moins…

-Bête ? Jeune ? Facile à mettre en colère ?

-Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dis moi-même.

-Des compliments ? Vous aussi vous avez changé Crochet !

-Moi ? Bien sûr. Mais il y a des choses…

-… qui ne changent pas ! Donc je dois supposer que vous ne vous êtes pas laver les dents ce matin ?!

-QUOI ?! Tu es toujours aussi insolent !

-Et vous toujours aussi bête !

-Pan !!!!!!!!!!! » (Arwen : Mmm…y sont pas censé s'entretuer ?)  (Tu crois qu'ils vont faire quoi ? Danser ? S'embrasser ? (Beurkkkkkkkkkkk !!!!))

Et Crochet se jeta sur lui. Surpris, Peter n'eut le temps que d'esquiver l'attaque qu'à moitié et il fut touché.(Arwen : Beaucoup mieux !!!) (T'es tordu, y a Peter qu'est touché et toi tu trouves ça bocoup mieux ????!!!! T'as pété un boulon… -_-')

« Moi par contre, je reste le meilleur !

-Savez-vous… voler ? lança ironiquement Peter en s'envolant

-Pan ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche.

-Moi ? Croyez-vous ?

-Tu es pathétique !

-Moi ? Pathétique ? dit Peter en coupant une corde résultant à l'effondrement d'une poulie.

-Je te ferais la peau !!! répondit Crochet en évitant la poulie de peu

-Comme vous me l'avez faite il y a 5 ans ? (Arwen : Et BAAAM !!!! Dans ta tronche !!!! Deux zéros !!!!!!!!!) (tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! looooooooooooooooooooooooooooool)

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!! grogna le vieil homme en s'élançant vers Peter

-Tu ne peux pas gagner sans voler Pan ! Tu n'es qu'un lâcheeeeee !! (Ca me rappelle un certain dessin animé….)

-Vous radotez… Moi ?! Un lâche ?! Je vais vous prouver que non !! Je promets de ne pas voler ! (de pire en pire…)

-Toujours aussi bête Peter !! lança alors Moira. (sympa la sœur ! mais bon c'est fait pour ça…)

-Moi ? Jamais !!

-Hihi !

-J'aimerai qu'on m'accorde un peu d'attention s'il vous plaît ! (lol !)

-Ohhhhhhhh, mon ami Crochet ! Je ne vous avais pas vu ! Comment allez vous ce soir ?

-Tu ris, tu ris ! Mais bientôt tu pleureras de ta stupidit ! »

Peter fit alors un faux mouvement et Crochet en profita pour le coincer entre le bord et son épée.

« Alors Pan ? Comment cela fait de savoir que l'on va mourir ?

-Pas grand chose parce que je ne vais pas me laisser tuer !

-Et bien, dommage pour toi… »

Il leva son crochet. Au moment où il allait frapper, Peter le fit basculer par dessus bord et le requin eut enfin son repas tant attendu.

Peter se redressa pour regarder la mer, où flottait un chapeau de couleur rouge orné de plumes blanches.

« A Crochet, enfin tombé et sûrement pour l'éternit » murmura Peter. (Arwen : Fin du match !!!! Vainqueur Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeteeeeeeeeeer !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *s'élance à sa poursuite*,Peter Pan : Pitié Sauvez moaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!) (Viens môa Peteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !!! Peter: Encore piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire!!!)

Finalement, il se retourna vers le reste des enfants. Il ne vit pas que Jenny avait disparu.

« Alors ? Et si on rentrait ? » demanda Peter, d'humeur joviale

Mais il ne put continuer, car une lame se posa contre sa gorge.

« Pan… Alors s'était toi… Bien… Très bien…

-Jenny, je…

-TAIS-TOI !! Enfin je vais pouvoir te tuer pour avoir la paix !

-Pourquoi, Jenny ? Pourquoi ?

-S'est toi qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur le pourquoi Peter ! Ne te rappelles-tu pas ? Tu m'as dis que j'avais peur de Peter Pan parce qu'il était plus fort que moi et qu'il était le vrai Maître du Pays Imaginaire. Et tu avais raison. Sauf qu'en me disant ça, tu as signé tu propre arrêt de mort. (pas très fute fute le Peter… v_v)

-Si j'avais su…

-Oui, si avais su, tu te serais tu… Je m'en doute… Oui, mais maintenant c'est trop tard Peter…

-Je m'en suis rendu compte !

-Tu oses me narguer alors que tu es en position d'infériorit ?!

-C'est pas bien difficile !

-Tu souhaite donc mourir ?

-Tu sais, un jour j'ai dis : _*La mort, ça doit une sacrément belle aventure…* _Je me rend compte que j'avais raison.

-Tu es fou…

-De nous deux à ton avis qui est le vrai fou ? (la met pas en colère idiot !)

-Arrête !!!

-…

-Vois-tu, je me suis souvent demandée où j'avais vu tes yeux… Maintenant je sais… Quand j'avais 5 ans, tu es venu me voir… Mais tu ne m'as jamais emmené au Pays Imaginaire, loin de ma famille… Je t'ai haïs… Jusqu'à ce que je m'enfuie de ma propre initiative... 

-Je suis désolé, je ne me rappelais plus de toi…

-Mais bien sûr, je devrais te pardonner !! Hein ?! Le grand Peter Pan est toujours une victime mais jamais le coupable ! N'est-ce pas ?!

-Non, bien sûr que non… je…

-Tu m'avais apporté un espoir dans cette vie de chiotte ! Mais tu n'es qu'un… un…

-Lâche ? Idiot ? Méchant ? (^^)

-… un… un menteur !! Je te déteste…

-Je n'en doute pas un instant…

-Arrête ! Arrête ! Toute ma vie on s'est fichu de moi et toi tu… tu es comme les autres !

-Non, je…

-Prépares-toi à mourir Peter Pan.

-Attend !

-Quoi ?! Une dernière volonté peut-être ?

-Oui… Je voudrais savoir… tes vrais sentiments. (Ca sent le piège à plein nez !) (Arwen : *soupconneuse * Onakooo !!! Qu'est ce que tu nous inventes encore ?????) (*prend un air innocent* Moi ? Riennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn… ^^)

-Mes… mes… vrais… sent… sentiments ?

-Ce que tu ressens pour quelque chose ou quelqu'un…

-…

-Amiti ?

-Clo…

-Colère ?

-Crochet… (1 point commun, 1 ! Il a dit la même chose Peter !! ^^)

-Jalousie ?

-Moira… (elle est jalouse de Moira ? o_O zarb)

-Amour ?

-Amour ?!

-Oui…

-Jamais entendu parler ! (pitit air de déjà vu…) (Arwen : LEGER seulement….^_^) (ouf, tu m'rassure… J'ai cru un instant que j'avais fait un GROS air de déjà vu ! ^^)

-Si je crois. Je sais que n'en as pas reçu beaucoup, mais tu as dû le ressentir au moins une fois.

-Non ! Tais toi ! cria Jenny en se bouchant les oreilles et lâchant Peter par la même occasion

-Non Jenny, je ne me tairais pas. Parce que je ne veux pas que tu fasses la même erreur que moi.

-Pourquoi me fais-tu souffrir comme ça ? demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux

-Pour que tu ouvres les yeux… 

-Stop… Stop… Stop… Pitié… »

Jenny s'effondra à terre, mit ses jambes dans ses bras, et se retrouva secouer de tremblements elle pleurait.

Peter, peiné d'avoir dû la faire souffrir, la prit dans ses bras. (*lance un regard de la mort qui tue à Jenny*) 

Moira, qui n'avait rien dit depuis, se mit à geindre :

« Je veux revoir Papa et Maman. Peter rentrons chez nous. »

Jenny releva la tête vers elle.

Moira frissonna : 2 yeux rouges l'observaient avec attention.

« Oui Moira, je vais vous ramener chez vous… » (c'est la moins qu'elle puisse faire quand même !)

Peter regarda Jenny. Ses cheveux étaient redevenus blancs, ses yeux rouges et sa peau pâle.

Il avait réussi à lui rendre sa confiance. Elle n'avait plus peur de son apparence et elle l'acceptait.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

« Peter !!! Dépêches-toi bon sang !! »

Peter soupira. Pourquoi était-ce lui qui devait avoir une sœur adoptive comme ça ?

« Pars devant ! Je dois parler à Jenny !

-Ok mais dépêches-toi ! Papa et Maman t'attendent !! »

Peter tourna les talons. Jenny allait repartir.

« Alors c'est fini ? Le Grand Peter Pan quitte définitivement le Pays Imaginaire ?

-Non. »

Jenny le regarda, étonnée.

« Quoi ? Mais je croyais que…

-J'ai changé d'avis. Ma vrai place est là-bas. Je suis le Pays Imaginaire.

-Dis tout de suite que je ne peux pas m'en occuper tout de seule !

-Je n'ai pas dis ça voyons ! rit Peter

-Tu l'as pensé, c'est pire.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne penserais jamais une chose pareille…

-C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

-Tu ne veux PAS le savoir.

-T'as raison. »

Un ange passa. Puis Jenny brisa le silence.

« Va le dire à ta mère sinon elle va être triste je suppose.

-Oui. Tu as sans doute raison…

-J'ai toujours raison. »

Peter lui sourit. Il allait se retourner pour aller voir Wendy, mais celle-ci se manifesta d'elle-même. Elle sourit.

« Je suppose donc que tu vas repartir Peter. Maintenant que tu t'es rappelé. Clochette a fait en quelques minutes ce que je n'ai pas réussi en 5 ans. (^^)

-Oui… Tu vas me manquer Wendy. »

Cela lui faisait bizarre d'appeler Wendy par son prénom.

« Mais voyons Peter ! Je suis toujours ta mère, tu peux m'appeler comme telle. »

Peter souriait. Ah ! Wendy lirait toujours dans ses pensées sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

« Tu diras à Papa et Moira que je les aime !

-Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas toi même ?

-Je n'y arriverai pas… Ce serait trop dur.

-Je comprends… Bon et bien, au revoir mon petit Peter. Prends bien soin de toi et de Jenny. Je te fais confiance. Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras

-Oui maman, oui. »

Avec difficulté il se détacha de l'étreinte de sa mère. Il s'envola en compagnie de Jenny, vers le Pays Imaginaire.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Petit épilogue :_**

**__**

« Jenny ? 

-Hum ?

-Je voudrais te donner quelque chose…

-De quoi ?

-Un… dé… un dé à coudre… (Arwen : ^___________________________________^) (*relance un regard de la mort qui tue*)

-Oh… Et c'est quoi ça ?

-Je vais te montrer… »

Il se pencha vers elle tout doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Leurs lèvres entrèrent alors en contact.

Jenny se sentit tomber doucement dans le fond de son cœur où trônait alors un sentiment qui lui était inconnu jusqu'ici. 

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Jenny se laissa tomber quelques instants dans le gouffre bleus-verts des yeux de Peter.

« Peter ?

-Oui ?

-Un jour, tu m'as demandé mes sentiments…

-…

-Je n'avais pas répondu à l'un de ces sentiments…

-Je m'en rappelle…

-Veux-tu me reposer la question ?

-En ai-je la permission ?

-Oui…

-Vraiment ?

-Si je te le dis gros bêta !

-Et bien…

-Oui… ?

-… Amour ?

-… mmm… Peter Pan… »

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Océane : Voilà voilà, la première partie de cette histoire est finie… Pitite romance entre Peter et Jenny…

Moira : S'ils sont pas mimis tout pleins ces 2 là……. ^^

Jenny : Oh ça va !!

Peter : Quelle humiliation… v_v

Drago Malefoy : Tu m'étonnes ! Avec une sang de bourbe comme ça !

Arwen : Pour un peu il serait presque méchant !!! Dans mes bras Dracounineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet !!!!!!!!!!

Jenny : o_O

Peter : o_O

Wendy : o_O

Océane : v_v

Harry Potter : Malefoyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !! Ca fait 3 plombes qu'on te cherche!!! Tu faisait quoi encore ?

Drago Malefof : Moi ? Riennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…

Harry Potter : Et tu crois que je vais te croire sur parole ? *regarde autour de lui* Malefoy ! Arrête de terroriser les moldus !!

Arwen : Mais non pas du toooooooooooooooooooooooooout !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^___^

Océane : Meuh non il…

Jenny : C'est quoi un moldu ?

Harry : Quelqu'un qui n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques…

Drago : Les nuls quoi !

Arwen : _ Nul ??? Tu veux une baffe ???

Océane : VEUILLEZ DEGAGEZ TOUT DE SUITE DE MON HISTOIRE ESPECE DE SORCIERS A LA MANQUE OU JE VOUS TORTURE JUSQU'A LA FIN DE VOTRE VIE !!! Et sans magie en plus…

Harry + Drago : Oki on parttttttttttttttttttt…

Arwen : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!! Je veux partir avec vooooooooooous !! T_T

Océane: Merchi, ça fait plaisir… _ Bien! Maintenant que j'ai fini cette 1ère partie, je ne suis pas obligée de faire une suite………….. Puisque je n'ai que très peu de reviews… 3 !! Vous vous rendez compte ?! C'est minable, scandaleux, nul… Je m'en fiche que ce soit des compliments ou des reproches, du moment que vous, lecteur, me prouver que vous lisez cette histoire. Le seul truc qui pour l'instant me motive c'es ma Nee-sama (Arwen) et si elle n'était pas là, je n'aurais même pas publié cette histoire… Au prix d'en être déçu et triste. Alors maintenant, j'exige des reviews encourageante, sinon je ne publie pas car la seul personne qui à l'air de s'intéresser (c'est à dire Arwen) (_Arwen : Flattée… #^_^#)_ peut avoir les chapitres ultérieurement.  Le sort de cette fic est entre vos mains. Je ne publierai que lorsqu'il y aura minimum 10 reviews ou 5 je vous l'accorde.

Les autres : Voilà, maintenant vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire pour sauvez cette fic et nous par la même occasion !

Tout le monde : Big Kiss et à la prochaine pour la suite de _Peter Pan au féminin : Jenny Jacks._

Océane : Petit dernier truc ! La suite s'appellera « _Un nouveau capitaine pour le Galion noir : Miranda Johns » _sauf si je décide du changement de cette 2ème partie ! ~_^ Le titre dit tout.

****

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

V****

****

****

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Katel Belacqua ****: ***_Oh ! __La belle histoire ! J'avais même pas vu que t'avais publié, désolée... Je regarde de temps en temps dans les Peter Pan, mais y'en a si peu... C'lui-là est vraiment très bien, j'ai adoré ! Ca fait un mélange du livre, du dessin animé de Disney et du film ; c'est super bien mélangé en plus ! Ca fait du bien de revoir des diagloues du film ^^  
Bon, comme dh'ab, je tourne autour du pot. Tout ça pour dire que c'était super et que je veux la suite sinon je me fâche tout rouge et Arwen sait très bien que ça fait peur et en plus, ça retombera sur elle vu que je sais où elle habite. DONC LA SUITE _  
Katel*_

Pas grave !!!! Je te pardonne puisque tu as pris le temps de lire et de reviewer ! ^^ Totalement pardonnée ! C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas bocoup de fics Peter Pan, c'est un scandale !!!! Surtout depuis la sortie du film…

**Ba, comme j'adore le film (ah bon, tu le savais déj ?! ^^), que le D.A. était potable (pas autant que Jeremy Sumpter mais bon, on fait avec ce que l'on a…) et comme le film m'a donné envie de lire le livre que j'ai adoré, j'ai fait un little mélange ! ^^ Toi ? Tourner autour du pot ? Nooooooooooooooooon ! J'aurais pas cru ça de tout, tu m'déçois… T_T Meuh naaaaaaaan, j'déconne (même si tu le savais déjà… v_v) Sinon, pour la suite eh ben, tu l'as eu ! ^^ Pour la 2ème partie par contre, si tu la veux, faudra me faire de la pub, parce que sinon je la publierais pas ! Na ! ~_^ Pôve Nee-sama je la plains juste un peu, mais bon comme c'est pas môa… Non Nee-sama je plaisante !! ****Pas taper môaaaaaaaaaaa !!! ****_ lol @+**

**Nee-sama de ma Onako (devinez qui c'est! ^^) :**** _*_**_Je crois que j'ai pas trop besoin de t'exprimer mon point de vue ! J'adore ce chapitre .Pour le moment mon préféré.   
chapitre 1 : Et moi alors ?  
Tinquiète j'aime bien aussi ! Mais je préfère le 2 ! Vivement le 3 de cette histoire génialissime. Bien trouvé le coup de l'albinos ! ^_^  
bisous  
bien  
baveux  
Nee Sama  
PS : La schizophrénie ne s'arrange pas. Je deviens grave. Surtout ne te sens surtout pas obligée de me contredire Onako ! ^_^ *_

En effet, tu n'as pas trop besoin de me dire ton avis vu que tu me l'a tant donné sur MSN… Mais tes reviews me font toujours chaud au cœur ! Je suis sûr le Chapitre 3 va détroné le 2 ! Enfin presque…

**_Chapitre 3 :_**** Je suis le meilleur !!!!**

**_Chapitre 2 :_**** Meuh non c'est môa d'abord !!!!**

**_Chapitre 1 :_**** Sans commentaire, à part que vous êtes des idiots et pas dignes d'être des chapitres lus !**

**_Chap. 2 + 3_**** : Toi on t'a pas sonné !!!**

**Ca fait peur… v_v **

**Et pour le coup de l'albinos, vois-tu, j'ai toujours adoré les souris albinos, et récemment, j'ai découvert, que les humains pouvaient être aussi albinos. Alors bien sûr, folle de joie, j'ai utilisé cette explication pour la réponse à la question : _Pourquoi les étoiles ont-elles choisi Jenny comme nouveau Peter Pan ? _**

**Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant ! ^^**

**Et ne t'inquiète pas, je risque pas de te contredire, tu as raison, le schizophénie s'arrange pas ! ****^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Pas tapeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer môa !!! ****_**

**Big Kiss.**

**La_petite_fée_clochette:**** ***_Elle est vraiment très jolie cette fic. On y retrouve la naïveté et l'insolence de ce charmant petit Peter. Je suis fan! T'es trop trop douée, j'étais réellement perdue dans ton récit tellement c'est bien écrit. J'aime beaucoup, sois en certaine, tu t'es trouvée une fan inconditionnelle là! Peter, ahlala... Bravo, continue d'écrire comme ça...*_

Désolé, je n'avais pas reçu ta review lorsque j'ai tapé le chapitre 2 ! ^^ Dsl.

**Donc je te réponds maintenant. D'abord je te remercie de tous ces compliments qui va finir par me faire rougir ! ^^ Je te rassure, je continue la fic et je la finirais même si je dois en mourir ! #^^# (Peter Pan : -_-') Mais, que je la publie, ce n'est pas sûr… Je n'ai que très peu de reviews (comme toujours) mais cette fois, comme c'est une histoire qui me tiens vraiment à cœur, j'exige plus de reviews car je me décarcasse pour rendre cette histoire potable pour que les lecteurs puissent la lire le plus agréablement possible. Donc, je trouve que c'est la moindre des choses de reviewer ! Que ce soit des compliments (comme toi) ou des reproches (pas d'exemple en tête), je veux des reviews, donc, s'il doit y avoir une suite de publier, ce ne sera qu'après qu'il y ai des reviews ! **

**Comme ça, tout le monde est prévenu. ^^**

**Big Kiss, j'espère que la suite te plaira. ~_^**

**Océane, Tenshi, Jenny, Lynnanymphe, Hikaru_1, Ceres ou Sailor Galaxia. (ou Onako pour Arwen ^^) (j'ai un paquet de pseudos, hein ! ^^)**

PS : Pourquoi en format HTML, les à et é sont-ils effacés ? Si kelk1 le sait, qu'il me le dise, parce que ça m'énerve légèrement…


	4. II: Un nouveau capitaine pour le Galion ...

**_Titre :_****_ Peter & Jenny _**

****

**_Deuxième  partie Un nouveau capitaine pour le Galion Noir : Miranda Johns._**

****

**_Auteur : _****_Je ne répondrais même plus à cette question… v_v_**

****

**_Rating :_****_  NC-17 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Meuh non, je plaisante !!!!! ^^ Y a rien de méchant dans cette fic de toute manière ! ^^ Juste Peter et Jenny qui, rarement, se font des p'tits pious mais bon… ^^_**

****

**_Genre :_****_ Un peu de tout ! ^^ Général quoi ! ^^_**

****

**_Couples :_****_ Jenny/Peter pour l'instant. ^^_**

****

**_Disclamer :_****_ Les persos sont à Mr Barrie sauf Jenny, Miranda Johns et les Garçons Perdus. Bien sur il y a les persos du genre Moira et Compagnie, mais on les voit plus alors… ^^_**

****

**_Note d'avant lecture :_****_ Il peut y avoir des grooooooooooooosses conneries mais, cette fic reste une fic sérieuse !!!_**

****

**_Si vous voulez voir des images qui représente à peu près la façon dont je me représente les persos, écrivez moi ! ^^_**

****

**_Et enfin,  Arwen ici présente, squatte tous les chapitres ! ^^(Arwen : QUI ???? MOA ???? Attention je suis malade et probablement encore fiévreuse… vous êtes prévenus….^^)_**

****

**_Bonne lecture._**__

« Jenny ! Attrape ça ! » (et te blesses pas surtout ! ^^)

La concernée attrapa, comme il lui était demandé, l'épée qui lui était lancée d'un geste souple et gracieux.

« En garde Peter Pan ! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! »

Et elle fondit sur lui à la vitesse de la lumière. (o_O)

Il esquiva. (O_O)

« Trop lente ! (BAM !!!! 1-0 pour Petttttttttttttttter !! ^^)

-C'est pas drôle, je fais de mon mieux !

-Alors essayes de faire mieux que mieux !!

-Facile à dire quand on est la plus fine lame du pays ! » (Ahhh je savais pas ça ! J'me coucherai moins bête ce soir ! ^^)

Peter éclata de rire. (J'vois pas pourquoi mais bon…)

Jenny, profitant de cette opportunité, fonça sur lui le plus vite possible.

Peter s'écarta au dernier moment.

« Ha ah ! Trop… bruyante ! » (lol !! Peter 2-Jenny 0 !! ^^)

Elle lui tira la langue.

Il lui répondit de manière toute aussi civilisée.

« Goujat ! 

-Mauvaise joueuse ! dit-il piqué au vif

-Avorton !

-Gamine !

-Heu… Sale gosse ! (Pas très forte en insultes elle ! ^^)

-Toi même d'abord ! Idiote !

-Benêt !

-Anesse ! (C'est d'un gentil ça… v_v)

-Insecte !

-Pirate !

-Alors l ! Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça mon bonhomme !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si parce que je suis le meilleur !

-Non parce que tu n'es qu'un idiot !

-Si parce que tu es mauvaise joueuse ! »

Il y eu un blanc.

« Peter chérie…

-Hum ?

-T'es **Hors Sujet** l ! (J'y aurais pas cru dis donc ! ^^)

-Tu crois ?

-Non ! J'en suis sûr !

-Et moi je dis que non !

-Et moi que si !

-Non !

-Si ! 

-Non !

-Si parce que tu n'es qu'un âne !

-Non parce que je suis le plus intelligent !

-Si parce que j'ai toujours raison ! » (Arwen : et avec ma sœur on ose nous traiter de chiffonnière ?????) (lol)

Et ainsi de suite.

Depuis le retour de Peter dans le Pays Imaginaire, les petites disputes des 2 enfants étaient devenues une habitude. Les Garçons Perdus et les créatures de ce monde aimaient souvent écoutés leurs babillages enfantins.

Jenny n'avait pratiquement pas changé. Elle avait toujours ses cheveux blancs éclatants et ses yeux rouges chaleureux. Mais, bien sûr, sa peau, sous le soleil du Pays Imaginaire, avait bronzé. Ah oui ! J'allais oubli ! Elle s'était coupé quelque peu les cheveux qu'elle attachait régulièrement en une queue courte. Elle était tout bonnement ravissante.

Peter, quand à lui, avait retrouvé ses cheveux en batailles. Mais ils étaient toujours aussi blonds. Ses yeux avaient conservés leur couleur bleu-vert et sa peau était, comme celle de Jenny, bronzée. (Arwen : qui parle de baver…je ne bave pas… Kami Sama je baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave^^) (Tiens? Toi aussi ? Moi j'ai noyé mes parents à force ! ^^)

Tout deux étaient le père et la mère de l'île merveilleuse où se déroule notre histoire.

Et Peter, s'efforçait tant bien que mal à apprendre à Jenny à mieux se battre.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand on connaît son caractère… (à Jenny ! Et à Peter aussi d'ailleurs… ^^)

Quelqu'un d'autre observait la scène avec attention.

Une personne étrange aux yeux bleus, semblables à ceux d'un félin, aux cheveux blonds cendrés longs ainsi qu'un petit nez retroussé charmant. 

Qui aurait pu penser que cette jeune femme d'une beauté incontestable deviendrait la personne la plus détesté par Peter Pan ?

Au début, personne. Mais après le terrible drame qu'elle provoquera, on pourra comprendre aisément la haine de Peter à son égard. (Arwen : Tu n'es pas du tout sadique…)( dis rien parce que toi tu sais déjà la suite alors…)

Mais passons. Ce n'est pas l'histoire d'aujourd'hui, non car celle d'aujourd'hui est beaucoup plus joyeuse.

***

"Eh ! Vous tous ! J'ai une nouvelle pour vous ! Il y a un nouveau capitaine sur le Galion Noir !!

-Comment est-il ? demanda prestement Jenny

-Oui, oui, dis-nous Peter, dis-nous! Demandèrent les Garçons avec curiosit

-C'est une femme m'ont dit les sirènes.

-Une femme ????????!!!!!!!!! s'étonnèrent les Garçons Perdus et leur mère (Jenny ^^ lol)

-Oui, et parait-il qu'elle est terrible !!!

-Terrible ???????!!!!!!!!!! 

-Oui. Mais, après tout, ce n'est qu'une femme! J'aurai vite fait de la découper en rondelles !!

-Ah ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ???!!! Juste une femme ?! Et moi je suis quoi alors ?! s'énerva Jenny

-Une gamine sans cervelle qui se croit la meilleure alors que le meilleur c'est moi! (^^)

-Peter Pan ! Je vais te faire la peau !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Banzaïïï !!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ah ouais ? Comme tu me la fais ce matin ?  demanda innocemment Peter en parant un coup que lui portait Jenny à mains nues

-Je t'aurais un jour Peterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !! Car je suis la meilleure !!"

Et c'était reparti pour un tour. Les enfants rirent joyeusement pendant toute la soirée.

**Et pendant ce temps-là, sur le Galion Noir...**

« Bien. Alors résumons. Ce cher Crochet à chercher pendant des années la tanière de Peter Pan, et lorsqu'il l'a trouvé, il n'a pas réussi à le tuer. Ai-je raison ?

-Oui Madame.

-Ensuite, Pan part et grandit et un nouveau mioche arrive pour le remplacer.

-Oui Madame.

-Et il s'appelle… ?

-Jenny Jacks Madame, c'est une fille…

-Bien… Et ensuite, cette Jacks change de cachette pour que Crochet ne la trouve pas. Mais ce vieux rabougri la retrouve, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui Madame.

-Et il capture les enfants perdus ?

-Oui Madame, pour pouvoir attirer Jacks dans un piège…

-… Grossier… Et pourquoi cela n'a-t-il pas march ?

-Parce que Jacks avait amené avec elle Peter Pan, mais elle ne savait pas que c'était lui puisqu'elle a essayé de le tuer.

-Vraiment ? Bien, bien…

-Mais, elle n'a pas réussi car il l'a persuadé je ne sais comment de ne pas le tuer et maintenant, on a les 2 sur le dos. 

-Parfait. Merci Mouche pour ces indications. 

-De rien Madame, de rien.

-Pirates du Galion Noir !! Ecoutez moi ! Nous allons en trois coup de cuillères à pot nous débarrasser des morveux qui s'oppose à nous et qui nous empêche d'aller sur l'île (Arwen : dans tes rêves cocotte…). Etes-vous tous avec moi ?!!

-OUAIS !!! » crièrent tous les pirates à l'unisson

Miranda Johns eut un sourire de victoire, heureuse de la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait réussi à convaincre ces hommes qu'elle était un excellent capitaine pour ce stupide bateau.

« Ne vous attendez pas à ce que j'ai de la compassion pour l'un de vous ! Vous êtes des hommes ! Des pirates !!! Pas des fillettes (Arwen * regard dubitatif* mmm…mouais….ca reste à prouver…)(MDR !!). Et moi aussi je suis un pirate, et votre capitaine même !!! Alors aucune clémence de ma part !! Si vous devez mourir, vous mourrez ! »

Les pirates eurent beau être des êtres sans cœur et sans pitié, l'idée de n'avoir aucune chance d'être sauvé par leur propre capitaine les stupéfiaient plus qu'autre chose.

« Bien mes braves, nous avons deux oiseaux à chasser et à tuer… »

***********************************************************************

**Océane : Voilà voilà… Pour tout dire, cette deuxième partie est un désastre total ! ^^ Mais de toute manière, elle est très courte cette 2ème partie ! Ce n'est que pour présenter le new perso, j'ai nommé Miranda Johns !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Miranda : Merci, merci, plus tard pour les autographes… **

**Peter : T'es sur que c'est bien elle notre nouvelle ennemie ?**

**Océane : Sur et certaine ! ^^**

**Jenny : Bah, j'aurais vite fait de la réduire en pâté pour fées !**

**Océane : o_O Pour fées ?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Peter : Bah oui ! Elles sont carnivores ces p'tites bêtes l ! ^^**

**Clo : *vole rapidement vers Océane***

**Océane : Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !!!!!! Aidez moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!! *s'en va en courant***

**Peter : Tu crois qu'on devrait lui dire que c'est pas vrai ?**

**Jenny : Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… laisses moi réfléchir…..**

**Miranda : Ca mérite réflexion………..**

**Jenny : mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… non…**

**Peter : Bonne initiative ! ^^**

**Jenny : Donc, pour une fois, c'est moi qui m'occupe des réponses de reviews ! ^^**

**Aloooooooooooooooors…**

**P : v_v**

**Ah oui ! J'ai retrouvé mes fiches ! ^^**

**Miranda : Enfin…..**

**^^ Donc :**

**_Nee Sama toujours aussi flemmarde : _**

* KIKO  
La schizo nan ? Tu crois (compte le nombre de personnalité puis abandonne)  
Aloure... Le chapitre 3 détrône le 2 et lke 1 ! Mais ils ont leur mot à dire quand même.  
Vala. Mon opinion se résume à un mot : SUITE !  
Ou sinon, je te fais pareil que hier sur MsN ! Tu sais le silentio ? (A)... (6) mais ça tout le monde est au courant ! ^_^  
Allez bisous et ponds nous rapidement une suite !   
Nee-sama et toutes ses personnalités... (enfin sauf E et Z qui prétendent que leurs fics sont meilleures mais je leur ai fais remarquer qu'ils n'en avaient pas fats...) ^_^ *

**Bonne idée, comptes pas tes personnalités, sinon on est pas sortie de l'auberge !^^^^^^**

**Tout le monde ici est content que le chapitre 3 est détroné le 2 ^^ C'était le but.**

**La suite ? Mais la voilà très chère !! Même si je ne suis pas à mon avantage dedans ! *lance un regard de la mort qui tue à Peter* **

**Vas y !! Lance lui le Silentio !!! Ca nous fera les pieds ! ^^^^^^ looooooooooool**

**Tout le monde te fais de grooooooooooos bizous bien baveux !!!!!!**

**Jenny et Compagnie.**

**PS : Comment ça, ils prétendent que leur fic est mieux ?!!! Nous, nous sommes les meilleurs un point c'est tout ! ****Na ! :P**

****

**Katel Belacqua : **

****

* -_-O Et encore une fois, l'andouille qui a un métro de retard (**Bunny : comme dab quoi…^^)...** Faudrait VRAIMENT que je songe à me mettre à jour dans mes reviews, moa !   
Bon alors c'était très bien, super inattendu le couple Peter-Jenny (comment ça, on me croit pas ?) et j'ai encore bien aimé les reprises des film-dessin animé-livre et peut-être de Hook aussi, j'en sais fichtre rien. Surtout que je me remets à regarder ce film ^^ Je suis pas sortie de l'enfance encore... (**Bunny :Sans blague…)** Moi j'avais lu le livre y'a moins d'un an, je savais pas encore qu'il y aurait un film, surtout aussi bien que ça... ^^  
Je vais essayer de te faire de la pub, mais je te promets rien, c'est plutôt dur de motiver quelqu'un pour un texte sur Peter Pan à cause des préjugés qu'on en a (style "Peter Pan ? Mais c'est pour les gamins, ça !") mais je vais essayer, promis ^^ Parce que moi, je veux la suite T_T En attendant, je vais continuer à torturer Bunny-Arwen-Lapinou !(**Bunny : _ NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ANDOUILLUS BAKAIUS IMBECILUS IDIOTUS HENTAIUS IDIOTUS KATELUS MAXWELLUS SUPREMUS !!!!!!!!, et d'abord vu que tu mas deja tué deux fois et que tu as tenté de m'empoisonné je ne vois pas ce qui peut marriver de pire…Mis à part un tube de gloss… * prends la fuite à cette idée effroyable*) **^^ Quand elle craquera, elle arrivera sûrement à te faire continuer !  
Katel  
PS : Oups... J'ai oublié de dire que j'adorais et que je voulais la sutie ? -_-O Mémoire de poisson... Donc au risque de me répéter, J'ADORE ET JE VEUX LA SUITE _ !*

**Kikou !! Cette fois c'est moi qui répond au reviews ^^ **

**Toi ? Un métro de retard ? A peineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…. ^^ Mias ce sera, il est vrai, une très bonne initiative ! ^^**

**T'as un peu ? Même moi je m'en serais pas dout ! ^^ Et oui il y a des reprises de Hook, mais qui sont involontaires. Je t'explique : L'auteur, notre amie Océane, a un peu trop regardé Hook avant d'écrire son histoire. Et voilà le résultat ! ^^**

**Et l'auteur aussi n'est pas sorti de l'enfance… A vrai dire, je crois qu'elle ne veut pas grandir et vivre toujours avec ses rêves remplis de fées et autres créatures imaginaires…  Je la comprends……. Enfin bon ! Ce n'est pas le sujet ! ^^**

**Il est vrai que faire de la pub pour Peter Pan est très dur. Tout le monde pense au Peter Pan de Walt Disney alors que la vraie histoire est super compliqué à lire………….. lol**

**Mais c'est gentil d'essayer. ^^ Et pour la suite la voil ! ^^ Ce n'est que le 1er chapitre de la 2ème partie, mais la 2ème partie est courte de toute manière. Mais la 3ème le sera normalement beaucoup moins ! ^^ Continue à torturer Arwen si ça te fais plaisir, du moment que c'est pas moi ! ****^^ Non Arwen, pas tapé môaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (Arwen : Je boude na !!! ****E :Y : Coooooool) !! _**

**^^ @+ !!!**

**Jenny et tous les autres qui m'embêteeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuhh !! T_T**

**Le-ptite-fee-clochette :**

*c'est ecore moua! Je viens de finir de lire ta fic... Elle est vraiment trop jolie... Bien que je sois une fervente fan du couple que forment Peter et Wendy (même si leur amour est sous-entendu), j'ai fini par accepter l'idée que Peter pourrait aimer Jenny Jacks... Mais j'ai eu du mal!lol   
Comment?... Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies que 6 reviews? C'est tout bonnement scan-da-leux! Je prosteste, moua je veux lire d'autres histoires sur Peter Pan que tu auras écrites! Gn! Je veux ma dose de lecture!:p C'est vrai que y'a pas beaucoup de fics sur Peter Pan e français hormis les tiennes, les miennes et quelques rares autres... D'ailleurs, si tu veux faire un tour près de mon Pays Imaginaire, je serai honorée et flattée de t'y accueillir. Bref, encore toutes mes félicitations pour cette histoire fraîche et mignonne, ou tu t'embrouilles jamais dans l'intrigue et que tu tiens le lecteur scotché à son écran (crois moi...) Bises, et bravo...*

**Que de compliments ! Je me demande si elle les mérite….. En tout cas, nous sommes heureux que tu suives activement nos aventure ^^ Tiens toi aussi tu es une fan du couple Peter et Wendy ? Moi aussi. ^^ Ca m'évite de l'avoir sur le dos.^^ Non Peter !!! Me tape paaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !!! _**

**Tu as raison! C'est scandaleux que nous ayons que 8 reviews !!! Mais l'auteur vous a accordez le bénéfice du doute et vous postez le chapitre même si elle n'avait pas atteint les 10 reviews. ^^**

**Océane est sur le chantier d'une autre histoire courte sur Peter Pan et qui aura comme couple Peter/Wendy ! ^^ Juste pour te faire plaisir. L'histoire s'appelle "****Celui que l'on en peut oublier****" mais comme je suis pas dedans, je l'aime pas ! ^^**

**Sinon, Océane a déjà lu toutes tes histoires Peter Pan qu'elle a adoré. **

**Sinon, remerci pour tous tes compliments, et à la prochaine.**

**Jenny, Peter et tous les autres.**

**Maéva :**

****

*Salut,  
Je voulais te dire que ton histoire est vraiment chouette. Je suis une fan incontester de peter pan et je trouve ça super que des personnes prennent le temps d'écrire des histoires car il ny en avait pas beaucoup T_T. Alors je tencourage fortement a continuer. (Tu peux être sur que je vais lire toute l'histoire pi que j'vais la faire imprimer et que je vais la lire a ma soeur)(lol)(^-^) mais j'aime vraiment ton histoire et lâche pas (est-ce que mon review peux compter pour 5? ^-^) Je voulais aussi dire que j'aime beaucoup les petits commentaires qui sont un peu partout dans l'histoire et les intrusions de dautre personnage dans la petite conversation de la fin. Ça me fais vraiment rire et je pense que ca remonte vraiment le moral. Continue.  
Bye bye  
ta fidèle lectrice  
Maéva*

**Une petite nouvelle qui lit notre incroyable histoire ! ^^ Une fan incontestée ? Ouh là l ! Que d'honneur ! A vrai dire, ma créatrice ne fait que ça ! Ecrire des histoires ! ^^ Il est vrai qu'il est dommage qu'il n'y ai pas beaucoup d'histoires… T_T Mais bon… Comme je ne serais pas dedans… lol ^^**

**J'espère que ta sœur aimera autant cette histoire que toi ! ^^ Et non ta review ne peux pas compter pour 5, mais Océane vous laisse quand même le début de cette courte deuxième partie ! ^^**

**C'est vrai que nous adorons squatter les fins de chapitres puisque l'on a pas le droit lors du chapitre en lui-même ! ^^ On en profite ! Les commentaires sont les chibis conversations de Arwen et Océane sur l'histoire ! ^^ Rien que pour vous prouvez que nous sommes vraiment atteintes ! Mais si tu aimes vraiment les histoires de Océane, je te conseille de lire les autres qu'elle a écrites. Mais bien sûr, si tu n'a pas lu Harry Potter et Magic Knight Rayearth, tu vas avoir tu mal à comprendre ! ^^ Toutes ces histoires sont dans sont profil ^^ **

**Heureuse de savoir que l'on te remonte le moral ! ~_^**

**@+ !!!!!!!**

**Jenny… (Les autres : Hum ?!) et les autres de l'histoire que tu viens juste de lire normalement ! ^^******


	5. Annonce!

Oyez Oyez Bons Gens !  
  
Je suis désolé mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre ! La preuve ma Nee-sama (Arwen) est pas venue squatter !! ^^ Ceci est pour vous dire que ceux qui veulent les images des persos, envoyez moi un email à l'adresse suivante :  
  
oceane_potter@hotmail.com  
  
Voilà ! ^^  
  
@+ dans le prochain chapitre !! ~_^ 


End file.
